The life of a KamiSama
by Onige-a
Summary: It's actually a crossover from OgN and 'Ze'. A Kami-sama is a 'Paper Doll'. Kami-sama's can heal wounds by exchanging body fluids. Ayase's a Kami-sama. Now he has to serve a Kotodama user. Who isn't anyone other then Kanou. WARNING! contains rape & Mpreg!
1. The beginning

This is another story I started to write. I read the manga: 'Ze' and couldn't help but think of Okane ga Nai.  
I'm still going to write my other story too! Don't worry! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Ayase's first master. Waki-san also appears in the Ze mangas as the puppeteer and Kami-sama maker.

_**Read this: **_ Kami-sama are humans made of paper. They don't have a heart or blood. They can only feel; see; smell and taste; thought they don't need to eat. Their purpose is to heal their Kotodama user/ their master by exchanging body fluids with them (Like saliva or... you know... semen. :D) if there's anything you still don't get: please ask me! xD

Enjoy! xD

_

* * *

_**_Chapter 1_**

Ayase's blue eyes stared at the body in front of him. His master always was kind and perfect. He never injured him as he was always afraid of; every time his boss injured another person while using his Kotodama, he had a decent reason to do so. Every time Ayase was in time to take care of his injures. But just this once his master ordered him not to do anything. And as obedient as he was: Ayase followed his requires. He was ordered not to move until his master was wounded enough so that Ayase could not save him anymore. Ayase was proud. Proud to be in the man's presence when he was passing on to the next life. Proud to have listen to whatever his master ordered him to do. He was always proud to be his kami-sama.

The blonde hair of the boy hung over the man's face as he kneeled down next to him. The body shook a bit while a trickle of blood ran down the man's chin. He forced a smile onto his face as he placed his hand onto Ayase's cheek.

"You were a perfect Kami, Aya-chan." the man said. Ayase smiled at the comment, unable to feel the sadness in his heart, unable to feel the pain of the loneliness that was about to come. How he wished he had a heart right now. How he wished there was blood running through his body.

His master gave him a kind look, being really grateful of the kami-sama that always stayed by his side.

"Thank you." the boy replied and he kept his smile.

"I'm sorry about being a terrible master… I wasn't worth a good Kami like you. Please forgive me." the man stared to the dark sky above him, the eyes reflected in his eyes.

"Can't I heal you, master?" the blonde asked. "I only have to kiss you."

"Don't. I don't want you to. I hate my life and you'll be able to find another Kotodama user." the man replied and he coughed a bit as blood was stuck in his throat.

"What should I do if you're gone? I never thought about my life without a master." the blonde swallowed deeply, strangely feeling worried when thinking about it. "If I go back to Waki-sama… he'll kill me."

The boy's master smiled and shook his head. His hands were shaking as he pulled a piece of paper from his suit jacket.

"Give him this." he said. "I've got it all planned for you. When I'm gone… you g-go back and give him t-that. You'll be fine." the man said, giving Ayase a kind smile and then placing his head back so he could see the stars again. Ayase gave the letter a look, noticing the small handwriting of his father and he held on it tightly before following his master's gaze and looking at the same starry sky.

"If I c-could name a star after y-you, it would b-be that bright o-one." the man said, pointing at the bright silver shining one right above his head. "Lie next to me, Aya-chan." he said. Ayase did as he was told and the man lay his arm around the boy.

"I like stars." Ayase said and he heard the man smile. His breathing became irregular and Ayase only stared at the stars. To be precise: at the bright one his master had mentioned. He would always remember that star. The hand on his shoulder became weak and the man next to him gave his last sigh. When the blonde stared into his eyes, the reflection of the stars was harder to see. His eyes shaded their last tear before becoming fully dry. The dark lips that Ayase had once kissed now looked pale and Ayase bit his lip as he realised his master was dead.

He sat back up, feeling how the hand was removed from his shoulder and fell on the ground with a soft sound. Ayase looked around, noticing the endless grass field and the sunflowers over it. His master loved sunflowers. He loved every piece of nature and decided he wanted to die here.

The gun he had used to shot through his chest lay next to the man and Ayase didn't want to give it any other look. He never knew the reason why his master wanted to die. He only said he failed as Kotodama user and as Ayase's master. But that didn't seem like a decent excuse to die.

Ayase sighed deeply, giving another look at the letter he was holding. The name 'Waki-san' was written on the envelope that carried the letter and Ayase now remembered it had been a pretty long time since he had seen his father. Waki made him ten years ago as a teenage boy that looked perfectly like a girl. The blond wavy hair reaching his shoulders; the bright blue eyes that everyone seemed to love and the small, female body. These were all requests from his owner, his master. His master wanted him to look like this, and he was proud to be called pretty whenever his master said he was. His master never did indecent things. He was always kind.

Always.

Ayase stood up, feeling how the wind blew through his hair. He suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. His master was dead, he was alone. Everything would start anew. He would have a new master that he had to obey and had no idea what that person was like or how that person would act towards him. Maybe he wasn't as kind as his previous master?

The boy removed himself from the dead body, walking straight towards the field of sunflowers. He picked one, placed it on his master's chest and then turned again, running towards the world where everything would start all over.

Kanou let his dark eyes scan the document in front of him again. He hated it when costumers doubted his claims. That meant that they discovered that he cheated. Well, not really cheating, he actually stole money from the people. He gave them whatever they wanted, no matter how large the sum of money was, but the repaying method would turn out to be to his advantage. He would at least have doubled the money he had given away.

"I think you made a mistake." the man in front of him said. Kanou gave him a despising look. The grey hair of the man was stroked to the back with what Kanou thought would be at least one entire pot of gel and the dark bags below his eyes were slightly covered because of the glasses in front of them.

"A mistake?" Kanou asked as normal as possible, but he couldn't help but sounding angry.

"Yes. I lent only 300.000 yen. If I do my counting correctly, but you're counting…" he pointed at the document Kanou had just lay down on the desk and showed him the entire amount.

"Correct…" Kanou said and the man gave him a look. The devilish smile on the other's face didn't mean anything good, the old man thought. "…but you forget your daughter's expenses. She has signed the document too, hasn't she? She can still pay off your debt. Anything you can't pay will be on her counting. I thought you understood everything?"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the amount has almost been doubled!" the man yelled at Kanou. Kanou sat up straight.

"O, it has. She's worth a lot more then you. She can make more money then you. I thought about that. She's perfect for this. Don't worry. You brought this upon your daughter. She'll be fine, right? I mean, why would the daddy do anything bad to his precious girl." Kanou smiled sarcastically and the ironical sound of his voice was crawling its way towards the man's heart.

"You son of a…" the man started but Kanou shushed him by raising his hand.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." he said, the anger overflowing in his voice. The hand he had raised now pointed itself towards the man.

"You don't your voice." Kanou said. "Your mouth doesn't have any use. I curse your lips." the man stared at Kanou with a scared face as Kanou clenched his fingers into a fist. Kanou stared at the man while a deep wound found his way from the man's upper lip to the lip bellow. The man screamed from pain as he fell onto the floor and a long cut appeared on Kanou's cheek. He retreated his hand towards his face.

"Kuba!" he yelled and two men, looking identically, entered Kanou's office.

"Yes, shachou?" one of them asked. Kanou gave a disgusted look at the yelping man on his floor.

"Misao, get him out of here." he said and the left of the two men bowed towards his president and carried him out of the office.

"Homare, I need your help." he said to the other and pointed towards he cut on his face. The other man nodded briefly.

"I have to go to this puppeteer." Kanou said as Homare obediently took care of the wound. "What was his name again?" Kanou asked.

"Waki-sama, shachou." Homare replied. Kanou sighed deeply.

"And what would happen precisely if I go there?" he asked. Homare smiled.

"You would receive your Kami-sama. A human made of paper that could heal your wounds just by exchanging body fluids with each other." Kanou smiled when Homare said that. He liked to exchange body fluids. He had done that with a lot of women.

Homare wisely didn't mention that it would be a man that Kanou had to take home with him. As Homare finished the cleaning of the wound Kanou stood up. Misao entered the room again.

"He's being brought to the hospital, I made sure he won't remember anything about what happened. He has a serious concussion." the man said. Kanou nodded slowly.

"I've decided to go get a Kami-sama." he said as he stood up. "Kuba, prepare the car." he left his office, followed by the looks of the Kuba brothers whom bowed deeply towards their boss.

Ayase knocked onto the door, waiting for someone to open. He still held the letter tightly and felt exhausted from the long run to the place where he was born. With a click the door opened and Ayase recognized the blond hair immediately. The dark green eyes smiled towards him and said loudly:

"Aya-chan! Long time no see!" the man hugged the smaller boy tightly.

"Gion-san! Let go!" Ayase said as he had trouble breathing. The man let go and smiled.

"Sorry, Aya-chan." the man said, blushing a bit. "Come in, come in! I'll go get Waki-san." Gion ran away from the boy and Ayase entered slowly. He looked around, hating it to be there. He always thought of that house as the place where he was born and where he would die. He coughed at that thought, shaking it away.

"Ayase! You're back!" A woman with long black hair entered the room and she looked rather worried. "You're alone… where's your Kotodama-sama?" she asked. Ayase's smile disappeared.

"I have a letter for Waki-san." he said holding out the letter and not ready to reply the woman's questions.

"Gion's going to get him." she said and she still looked worried. "What happened?" she asked.

"Someya, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it yet. Only with Waki-san." the woman smiled, nodding her head. The apron she was wearing had a blue colour.

"Someya-san!" Gion yelled and he ran back into the room, holding up his hand and it was clearly bleeding. "I stuck my finger in between the door…" he said, giving her a pained face. Someya rolled her eyes, walking towards him and kissing him fully. Ayase noticed how their tongues touched and he looked away quickly. When he did that with his master he didn't think it was shameful, but to see somebody else doing it was rather strange.

"You always search an excuse to kiss me, don't you?" Someya said. Gion still held her and smiled as the wound on his hand was healing.

"Maybe…" he whispered and his smile widened. Someya smiled too, now giving Ayase a look.

"Ayase needs us now, I'll go cook something. You wait until Waki-san arrives." she said toward Gion and she winked to Ayase. "Don't do anything stupid." she said before leaving the room towards the kitchen.

"He doesn't know how hard that is for me." Gion said and Ayase smiled. Now, the truth is, Someya's a guy. But she preferred to be a woman and decided to dress and act like one.

"Gion, you can go help Someya." a third voice said. Both Ayase and Gion turned towards it. A man in a kimono entered the room. His blond hair reached his shoulders and his grey eyes looked peaceful and always made Ayase smile.

"All right…" Gion said, clearly disappointed. "But you'll let Ayase live, right?" Ayase feared that question and he held out the letter.

"I had to give you this." he said quickly and Waki took the letter. Gion sighed deeply but then left the room too.

Waki took a few minutes to open the letter and fully read it. He nodded slowly when finished and smiled again.

"He wants to give you to someone else. The next costumer I have now, should be your master. That's his will. Do you agree? Or would you rather follow the usual rules and turn back to paper?" Waki asked. Ayase feared dying as much as he feared a new master but since his previous master's will was for him to have another master, he would grant his wish.

"I'd take a new master." Ayase replied. Waki nodded.

"All right. What happened?" he asked. Ayase shook his head.

"He said he wasn't worth using Kotodama. And that I was worth someone better. He went to the fields and he… he loved sunflowers. He died. I wasn't allowed to help." Ayase smiled again. Waki gave him a worried look.

"Did you feel like crying?" he asked, but the boy shook his head.

"No. I didn't. It wasn't my time yet." he replied. Waki lay his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Anyway, your dad's glad you're here!" he said and he smiled widely, taking Ayase to the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm happy to be here too." the blonde lied.

Someya set the table for three. Since a Kami-sama didn't need food; only the Kotodama people could eat. That didn't take away that a Kami-sama couldn't cook. Ayase loved cooking but hated it that his body didn't need the delicious looking stuff.

Now since Someya also cooked well, she made that night's dinner too.

"Should I go get Yamato-kun? I bet he's still with Yamaguchi." Ayase asked. Gion nodded, looking more at the food then at Ayase. Waki nodded too, which made Ayase leave for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was created the same year as Ayase. They were both supposed to look like an eighteen-year-old human. Only Yamaguchi had the looks of a twenty year old. His hair was short and he wore glasses that made him look like a perfect student.

Now Yamato also controlled Kotodama. He was a young boy who looked like a teenager of sixteen. Ayase always thought he was, and it seemed so too. He acts like a teenager too, but has troubles controlling his Kotodama. That's why he got his Kami-sama this early. It was supposed to be someone that could look after him and Yamaguchi was precisely that person.

As the blonde remembered where the room was he knocked on the door again.

"Yamaguchi-san? Yamato-kun? Are you there?" the door opened immediately when he asked the last question. Yamato's green eyes stared at him with a sparkle in it.

"Ayase-san!" he said and he held the boy close. Ayase smiled, hugging back and he loved hugging a person. The warmth would completely surround him and Yamato's warmth was hot. Well it was very warm, but not the hotness Ayase actually wanted. His master felt the same as Yamato did. Every time they hugged or kissed; it felt like this.

Yamaguchi now appeared too, with his intelligent smile. He winked towards Ayase and gave him a hug too.

"It's time for dinner." Ayase said towards Yamato as he and Yamaguchi split up. Yamato nodded, grabbing for his abdomen; which made it growl.

"It was about time, I'm starving!" he said. I smiled at his comment and we all went towards the kitchen.

Yamaguchi's arm lay around Yamato's neck. Yamato gave a stubborn but flustered look and Yamaguchi seemed to think that this was more than normal.

"So, why are you here, Ayase-san?" Yamato asked as he tried to ignore the sweet look Yamaguchi gave him. Ayase sighed when he asked that. "You weren't abandoned, were you?"

"No. My master died." the boy replied.

"What? You can heal him, can't you? Why didn't you?" Yamato proceeded his questions.

"I wasn't allowed to." the blonde said. Yamato gave him a rather worried look and then coughed a little to hide his surprise.

"Will Waki-san turn you back?" Yamaguchi asked and his question was followed by a hard bang in his abdomen. Yamato gave him a warning look that said: 'You don't ask such things!'. Ayase smiled at the sight and shook his head a bit.

"No, I'll be having a new master. That was my previous master's wish." he said. Both Yamato and Yamaguchi smiled at that and the boy was glad that they didn't ask anything else. He didn't want to think about it anymore. When the next Kotodama user came, he would be given to him. That would change everything.

Yamato sat down, grabbing the first bowl of rice he saw and he was able to ate half in ten seconds. Yamaguchi told him to slow down but the boy ignored him completely and was able to start his next bowl.

"This is so great!" Gion said as he took another bite of his ramen. He smiled towards his Kami-sama and Someya blushed a bit.

"Thank you." she whispered. Ayase was busy staring at everybody. He knew that looking at others made him forget about himself. He was afraid of the thought that he could have a new master any minute. The boy swallowed deeply, which Waki noticed. The man stopped eating and placed a hand on the most beautiful creation he ever made.

"You okay?" he asked. Ayase nodded.

"I'm a bit scared." he said.

"Everyone is. Normally I create Kami-sama with the blood of the one that would be their owner. Now a few drops of blood of the Kotodama are placed inside of the Kami-sama body's core; which makes the Kami-sama know who his master is. You think that your previous master is still your master and do what he ordered you to. He ordered you to go to a new Kotodama user. That's what your doing. You're still the obedient Kami-sama." Waki said and Ayase only nodded. He was right. It was more then normal that his feelings were different from his behaviour. He was only obedient.

Ayase helped Someya with cleaning the table while the others had their laughs around the table. Someya smiled at the boy's help and whispered a sweet thanks.

"Aya-chan. Can I ask you something?" the female man asked. Ayase nodded. Someya smiled at him before continuing: "How does it feel to lose your master? I can't imagine what I would do without Gion." she said.

"…But you and Gion have another relationship then I had with my master." he answered. Someya gave him an interested look. "You love Gion-san, don't you?" Ayase asked and a blush appeared on the other's face.

"Yes, I do." he whispered and he lifted his head proudly.

"I didn't love him. I liked him as a son would love his father." The boy continued. "But also like the best father in the world." Someya lay her hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling kindly and the boy let himself fall into a hug. The hug didn't spread any warmth but that wasn't so bad; it did make him feel better.

"I think I'll go take some fresh air." Ayase said. Someya released him from the hug and the boy got out of the room in a hurry. Not that he needed fresh air. He wanted to see the stars. _His_ star.

Kanou waited eagerly in his car. Homare got out, opened the door for his boss and he got out. The house in front of him was big; huge even and it lay on a abandoned road. It was surrounded by huge fields; covered with all kinds of grains and flowers. It actually looked rather scary in the dark but he didn't care; he let his fingers slide down the wound on his face as he walked towards the front door. The twins followed him carefully and Kanou rang the bell.

A few seconds later the door was opened by Someya, who was smiling because of a joke Gion had just told her. Gion lay his arm around his Kami and Kanou gave them a look.

"Can I help you?" Someya asked.

"Does Waki the puppeteer live here?" Kanou asked. Someya raised her eyebrows and Gion released his grip around her.

"Sure… I'll go get him." Someya said and she turned around, walking towards the dining room. Gion stared at the cut on Kanou's face.

"You're a Kotodama, right?" he asked. Kanou gave the other a look. His blond hair had a wild look and the dark green eyes gave him a non-trusting look. "I notice it by the wound. I recognize it." he said and now Gion smiled.

"You're one too?" Kanou asked. Now Gion fully smiled and nodded he step aside and politely asked the man to enter the house. Kanou step passed Gion, looking around in the hallway of the house. It was full of wolf-shaped masks. It also had a nice smell. Not only of fresh made dinner, but also of a vanilla kind of thing. Both the Kuba's stayed close with their boss.

Then the door opened again and Someya entered with the Kimono-wearing man; followed by both Yamato and Yamaguchi, who stayed a bit in the background.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you." Waki asked, holding out his hand towards Kanou. "I'm Waki. The person you were looking for." Kanou shook the hand lightly, didn't say a word and put his hands in his pockets. He took out a cigarette and lit it in the hall. Someya gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm here for a Kami. It seemed you made them." he said. Waki only smiled friendly.

"Lucky for you, one just became available." Waki replied. Everyone gave him a look; Someya couldn't believe her ears.

" 'One just came available'?" she repeated. "You don't mean Aya-chan do you?" she asked. Waki smiled towards her.

"Yes, I do."

"You can't be serious!" Yamato now yelled. "He just came back and this… guy, is a complete stranger!" Kanou gave him an angry look and didn't seem to be offended.

"I know what I'm doing." Waki replied and he smiled towards his costumer. "Can you go get Ayase-san, please?" he asked towards Yamato since he knew that Yamato had trouble controlling his Kotodama. Yamaguchi held Yamato's hand and whispered a soft: 'come on'. With a last angry look at Kanou the twosome left the hallway. Kanou seemed disgusted at the sight of the two holding hands. If he could have any Kami in the world, why a guy? And why such a… nerdy-looking one? He exhaled the smoke slowly.

"How about we go make the arrangements?" Waki asked towards Kanou.

"I'll let my employees do that." the man replied and both the Kuba's bowed towards their leader before walking to Waki. "I only want to see it."

Someya seemed shocked at the word choice of the man in front of him.

"It? You think we're just objects, do you?" he said and he took a step forward, being stopped by Gion, who also seemed furious. Kanou only smiled.

"Aren't you?" he asked. Someya took a step back with the sight of the man. He seemed proud of his comment. Gion held him closely and his eyes turned into a darker colour as he felt the Kotodama rise inside of him.

"So; where is it?" the man asked Waki. Waki still smiled in return but his eyes also seemed to shoot fire.

"Yamato went to get him, can't you remember? I sent him like… one minute ago?" he said. "Maybe your brains aren't as smart as I thought." the man's smile stayed on his face. He turned around and both the Kuba's followed him to a smaller room which Kanou thought would be his office.

Kanou took the last inhale of his cigarette and Someya still looked offended, being held in Gion's arms.

"I'll go clean the table." she said and she gave one last angry look before leaving the room. Gion stood in front of him now.

"I want you to listen closely." Gion said and Kanou exhaled the last bit of smoke and dropped the cigarette on the floor; which Gion seemed to ignore. His green eyes turned black and never broke the contact between the brown eyes in front of him. He pointed his finger towards Kanou. "If you hurt Ayase once; if you ever make him cry; I'll kill you." with that he turned around and followed his Kami to the other room.

Kanou sighed deeply. What an idiots. Weren't these things made of paper? That meant they were objects, right? They only healed him, that was all he wanted. He now looked to the mask in front of him. It gave him a cute look but he still felt discriminated by it. Maybe it had heard the conversation. Maybe it also thought that he was wrong. Kanou shook his head. How could a mask even _think? _The only thing he wanted now was to go home, heal the painful wound on his face and get a long rest.

Ayase walked in between the Sakura trees of the garden; the little pink petals blowing through his hair. He held his arms around his body, in the hope it would give him warmth, but of course that was impossible.

He gave a look at the stars above him and thought of the face his master gave him when he was losing life.

His grey eyes losing the wetness. The colour of his cheeks fading away. He missed his master. He really did. He sighed deeply, picking one of the flowers from the tree next to him and placing it in his hair.

"Ayase-san." Yamato asked and Ayase turned around. His face looked pained though he smiled.

"Yamato-kun… what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a man here. A Kotodama-user." the boy said and Ayase understood immediately. His new master had arrived.

Ayase nodded and showed his best smile. He swallowed deeply.

"All right. I'm ready to meet him."

The door opened. Kanou turned around and saw how his employees and Waki entered the room again. He rolled his eyes. How long could it take to fetch a paper doll?

"Yamato's back together with your Kami-sama." he said and the employees gave their boss the documents with all the information. Kanou nodded as another door opened and Yamato indeed entered with Yamaguchi, followed by a smaller person. Also Someya and Gion came back to the hallway.

Yamato and Yamaguchi parted so the smaller person now walked towards the man. Kanou's heart skipped a beat.

The paper doll he had called 'it' was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. The female forms and lines of his body; the big baby-blue eyes; the wavy blond hair reaching his shoulders and the perfect lips that formed a kind smile.

"Hello, master." the kid said and his voice made Kanou groan a bit. The cuteness overflowed in this person and for the first time he didn't see him as an item anymore. The boy bowed deeply. Kanou coughed. "I'm Ayase Yukiya, your Kami-sama." he said. The man nodded.

"I'm Kanou." he said. The boy stood back up and smiled.

"Of course, you have bring him in for maintenance at least once in a month." Waki said and Gion stared at Ayase; who clearly wasn't sure of the situation. Kanou didn't really pay attention to what the other person said. He only had attention for the blue eyes in front of him and the Kuba's would probably know what it was all about. They would explain when they got back home.

"This is goodbye then." Someya said as the boy broke eye-contact with his master. She held him close and whispered a soft: 'I love you'. Ayase smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." he said and now it was Gion's turn to fall in a hug. "If he hurts you, come back, you got that?" he said. Kanou rolled his eyes again. Feeling slightly jealous at everyone hugging his property.

"Bye Ayase-chan." Yamaguchi said and he ruffled the boy's hair. Ayase smiled kindly and then placed a kiss on Yamato's cheek. The boy smiled towards the blonde and he gave Kanou an angry look when he lay his arm around Ayase's shoulder.

"Time to go." he said and Ayase nodded. He smiled at Waki and then they both turned around, followed by the Kuba's. Waki gave a pained look. He knew that his creation felt a lot of pain and it was soon to be given to another master. But he had to. Only that would replace the boy's mind. Ayase left his sight slowly, further away from the house.

"I hope he'll be all right." Someya said and Gion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Waki said. "Aya-chan's stronger then you think."

* * *

There, this was chapter one! Hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW! Ö


	2. Paparazzi

I wrote this chapter while listening to Paparazzi of Lady Gaga :) I completely love that song and this chapter seemed to work really good! xD Now the title is only called after the song! :D It doesn't have anything to do with Paprazzi... :)

Disclaimer: All the old 'blabla': I don't own Okane ga Nai or Ze! :D I only write this story out of my own fantasy! xD

Thank you all who reviewed! :D I LOVE YOU! ~

Itadakimasu!

_

* * *

__Chapter 2: Paparazzi_

It was the first time Kanou opened the door himself. Ayase's eyes followed him, but he still obediently sat still as Kanou ordered him to. As the Kuba twins gave a stunned look towards their boss, Kanou opened the door for the boy and smiled kindly.

"Now you can move." the man said and Ayase stood up from the expensive leather seats. The whole ride had been in silence; with the boy looking at the stars and the man staring at his new property in disbelieve. He looked so perfect; as if people would know he was created once they saw him.

Kanou smiled towards the boy as he closed the door of the car and placed his arm around the shoulder again.

Ayase had to admit that he felt safe whenever his new master did that. When his new master smiled he really was good looking. He had small brown eyes which gave a mean expression but if you looked closer he actually looked kind. He wondered whether he was married or maybe had a dog or such. If that was the case then how did he persuade his wife into getting a Kami-sama? After all, the Kotodama-user had to kiss his Kami-sama.

The elevator was modern and played a soft music. Kanou pressed the 'PH' button and the lift started to move in a shock.

"PH?" Ayase whispered and Kanou gave him a look. The boy looked away but felt proud to be living in a penthouse.

The door opened a few minutes later and Kanou walked Ayase towards the front door; opened it and lead him inside. The boy stood perfectly still, just looking around carefully and waiting for his new master to say something.

"I know it'll be big." the man said and Ayase looked at him. "But you'll be fine, right?" Ayase nodded and bowed deeply.

"Yes, master. Thank you." he said. Kanou smiled and removed his jacket from his body. Ayase now took the fool time to look around and even dared to take few steps away from Kanou.

"You live here by yourself, master?" Ayase asked as he peeked his head into what suspected to be the kitchen.

"Yes. Well not anymore now." Kanou replied and both he and Ayase smiled.

"So… are you hungry, sir? I appeared to have found your kitchen and I suspect you haven't been eating anything yet." the boy asked. Kanou looked stunned at the boy's kindness and smiled.

"Why, are you hungry?" he asked. Ayase slowly shook his head.

"I don't need food. I'm a Kami-sama." he said. Kanou looked stunned, which made the boy look worried. Didn't need food? _Ever? _

"You… never eat?" he asked and Ayase shook his head again.

"Ever." he replied. "So, are you hungry?"

"A bit, but I don't think I have anything eatable in the house." Ayase lifted his shoulders.

"I can make something with anything you have. I like cooking."

"That's good; we can start to know each other then." Ayase replied that with a nod.

Now the man was fully right. There was nothing eatable in his house except for a few leftovers. Ayase decided to warm them up in the microwave while his new master sat at the table, following every movement the boy was doing. It was quit annoying actually. It was like he didn't trust Ayase, which seemed logical towards the boy. He just got here and was supposed to go everywhere.

"It's almost done, master!" the boy yelled from the kitchen as he heard the microwave beep. As he reached out his hand for the bowls he suddenly pulled back, noticing how his right hand was slightly burned.

"Shit…" he whispered, placing it under cool water.

"You okay?" Kanou asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm fine… I'm really sorry." he replied.

"The hell are you apologizing for?" Kanou said with a grin as Ayase pulled back his hand and showed it to his master.

"It's okay. It'll be better in the morning." the boy said. "I get burned rather quickly, that's one of Waki-san's mistakes." Ayase giggled softly at that. Kanou took the bowls now, not showing any mark of pain and Ayase followed him towards the table.

"So…" Kanou said when he ate all the leftovers. Ayase was shocked at how quick this man ate. "… what do you like to do besides cooking?"

"I like to clean. Make everything tidy." he replied and Kanou seemed shocked.

"Really? Now that's something you can do every day then!" he started to laugh a bit and the boy chuckled along.

"I will, master." he replied.

"Now, can you stop calling me master?" he asked. Ayase looked up, scared he offended him.

"What should I call you, m-… sir?"

"How about: 'Kanou'." Kanou replied. "I'll call you Ayase too. Not 'servant' or anything like that."

"Okay… Kanou-sama." the boy tried and Kanou shook his head.

"No 'sama'." he said. "I don't like that."

"Then… I'll call you Kanou-san." the boy decided and Kanou smiled when he said that.

"Yes. I'd like that, Ayase." the stared at each other in silence and the boy felt rather flustered at the tender look of the man. That was a way his previous master never looked at him like before. The blonde avoided eye-contact and his eyes slid to the wound on his master's face.

"Kanou-san…" he started. "…It doesn't look too good. Did you take care of that." Ayase pointed at the man's cheek and Kanou placed his fingers on it; yelping softly as he placed his finger right on the aching spot.

"No, it's fine." he said and Ayase giggled.

"You sure? I can make it go." the boy said and Kanou's face turned back to serious.

"You mean…" he said and he pointed from Ayase to his lips. Ayase smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to… but we have to do it once so, why not now?" the boy stated. Kanou swallowed deeply, nodded a bit and stared towards his hands, which lay on his lap.

"Sure… okay." he whispered and Ayase stood up, placing himself in front of the man and slowly bending over. Kanou looked up and the sapphire eyes were right in front of him. The blonde smiled and placed a hand on the man's not-wounded cheek.

Kanou licked his lips unknowingly, placing his own hands around the boy's back as he opened his legs to let the boy get a closer reach. The boy closed his eyes, and Kanou took that as a sign to close his too.

They reopened one second when he felt the touch of the boy's lips. They weren't cold, but not warm either; while Ayase thought that the man felt like the perfect kind of hot.

Kanou didn't dare to proceed afraid that he would do something wrong or completely lose his senses. One corner of his mouth slid into a small grin when he felt the boy's tongue slowly touching his upper lip.

He unconsciously tightened his grip around the boy, who made a short and soft squeaking sound, but slowly proceeded his gentle tongue touches.

Kanou now opened his mouth, showing the boy that just the tongue teasing wasn't enough, and he had to enter the mouth fully to let the wound heal. Ayase did as Kanou hoped. The small tongue found his way to the larger one and the boy moaned at the feeling of the hot tongue sliding in between his lips.

Ayase had to open his mouth fully for the man to kiss him; the tongue toying with his joyfully.

Kanou's grip fully tightened around the boy and Ayase felt his knees shiver under the man's strength. He couldn't do anything but continue the kiss. It would be enough for the wound to heal but Kanou didn't let him go.

"Kann-" he started but was stopped by the large tongue stroking his again. "-Nn-" his small hands tried to push the man away and now Kanou opened his eyes, being torn out off the wonderful dream.

He split up from the boy as fast as he could.

"Sorry…" he said, out of breath and again he licked his lips. Ayase could feel his face getting warmer and knew that he was blushing. He didn't even know he could blush.

He quickly broke the eye-contact and looked at the man's cheek. The wound had disappeared fully. The boy smiled a bit at the sight of the man's healed face.

"That's a lot better." he said as he stroked the place where the cut once had been. As he moved a bit closer he realised that Kanou's arms were still around his back and that he sat on his master's lap, his knees next to the man's waist. Again his face turned warmer as the man's tender look reappeared. He looked like he wanted to redo the kiss they had just done and for one instant Ayase thought he was bringing his lips closer.

"Uhm…" he said as he turned away and pulled himself back. "… so where's the bedroom?" he asked. He only meant to change subject but felt his face really became hot when he realised _the time _he had asked that question.

"I mean… just to show me around." the boy whispered and looked away from the man's face. Kanou grinned.

"I know that." he replied. "It's right over there." he said and he pointed at the door next to the kitchen's.

"Do you sleep long, Kanou-san?" the boy asked and Kanou nodded.

"Mostly, yes. Only not when I have to go to work." he replied Ayase smiled kindly.

"I never sleep. I don't need it either." he said. Kanou raised an eyebrow.

"Never? So what do you actually do when I sleep?" he seemed so bewildered Ayase started to giggle.

"I lay next to you and wait until you get up, if that's okay with you, Kanou-san." he asked friendly. The man smiled a bit and never seemed as beautiful as he did then.

"I don't mind at all…" he said softly in a husky voice. Ayase coughed lightly, looking around in the room as he tried to ignore the tone of his voice. His head turned to the huge television. It looked like a cinema in a small version and with only a long couch which actually looked very comfortable.

"You have a home cinema?" the boy asked, Kanou simply nodded in a reply.

"Yes… it's really cool actually…" and after that sentence a huge yawn appeared out of him. Ayase turned towards his master and smiled a bit at the sight of the big man seeming to yawn so cutely.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked kindly.

"No, not yet… you're interested in the television. Do you want to see a movie?" the man replied quickly, spreading his eyes wide open as if to show he was still wide awake. Ayase smiled towards his new master.

"I don't know… my previous master never wanted to buy DVD's and he especially didn't like romantic ones." Ayase gave a rather sad look at that and Kanou seemed to feel as pained as Ayase did.

"I don't really have romantic movies… maybe I have one but…" the man shut up as he saw that his comments didn't remove the sad tint in the boy's look. "I maybe have 'Titanic', since it won a lot of Oscars…" he added whispering, so he couldn't hurt his new Kami anymore but the boy heard it immediately and his face seemed to brighten up.

"You really have 'Titanic'?" he repeated. Kanou looked up and nodded.

"I think so, somewhere…" Ayase ran towards the other male, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him up in a very good mood.

"Lets look for it!" he said happily and Kanou couldn't help but comply immediately.

After an hour of looking through what seemed an endless collection of DVD's they found it under a layer of dust. Ayase wiped it of with his sleeve and smiled as he saw the face of Kate Winslet on the front of the little object he held. The first time he saw her face it was on a picture in a magazine his master had bought. In it they said she was one of the most beautiful actresses of the world and the boy couldn't help but tell those people they're right. He always thought she was a lovely actress and admired her from that day on. Of course he wanted to see her act once.

"You want me to play it?" Kanou asked suddenly as Ayase realised he had been staring to the DVD for a little while now. He looked up, pulling himself out of the daze and gave the box to his master.

"I'd love to, Kanou-san." he said and he smiled. Kanou took the little object, removed the CD from it's box and placed it into the DVD-player. He then sat back, so he could see the screen of the television. Ayase stood up, placing himself onto the couch and felt how his body was being pulled into the soft cushions. He giggled a bit, removing his shoes and placing his whole body on the couch now.

The DVD started to play and Kanou turned his head towards the boy with a proud grin.

"Even with all the dust, it still works!" he said happily and his grin disappeared when he looked at the boy. His eyes were closed and he smiled sinfully cute. His blonde hair lay over the pillows, covering the black leather seats brightly. The long slender fingers covered half of his mouth, but not enough for Kanou not to notice the smile. The female figure of his waist was better to be noticed when he lay down. The shirt he was wearing came a bit up, and the pale skin of his hip was shown.

The man couldn't help but follow the beautiful line from his shoulder to his feet. The body was perfect… as if you would know directly someone had created it.

The long eyelashes fluttered open and he stared towards the man now. Kanou quickly turned around, pretending to have been starting the menu all along. Ayase sat up slowly, looking at the screen in front of him. It played classical music, a woman singing high and Kate Winslet together with whatever the other's name was… kissing. Ayase felt a bit angry at the man in the screen and felt happy when Kanou chose for the 'play movie' button on the screen.

"It should start now." he said and he stood up, placing himself next to the boy. Ayase leaned his head on the man's shoulder as the man lay his arm around the slender waist. God, he really was perfect.

The boy felt sad at the end of the movie, but couldn't find any tear to spill. This wasn't worth crying. He waited until Kanou made the first move, to do something himself, but the man hadn't seem to notice that the movie was done.

Ayase looked up from the shoulder at the man's face and saw the closed eyes. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed heavily through his nose. The man was asleep.

Smiling, Ayase took the remote control, pressed the rewind button and looked at his favourite actress once again.

Kanou's neck was sore. He tried to lift his head but was unable to. His eyes opened slowly and he forced his head to get up, which made it feel like his neck could break any minute. There was a dry feeling in his mouth as he licked his lips. He swallowed, groaned a bit while stretching himself and took a deep breath.

His brains slowly recalled the day before when a blonde boy suddenly walked into the room, wearing and apron and carrying a few plates with what seemed like a delicious breakfast. The Kami-sama smiled.

"Good morning, Kanou-san." he said. "I hope you're hungry… I went to buy food at the store this morning. Lucky there was one behind the corner." Kanou seemed utterly shocked at what the boy said.

"You went alone?" he asked. Ayase nodded.

"I couldn't ask permission, master. You were sleeping." he proceeded and he still smiled. Kanou rubbed his eye a bit and focused his look on the boy's eyes.

"So… what about the movie. Did I miss a lot?" the man asked and Ayase smiled, placing the plates on the table.

"I watched it three times last night, while you were sleeping. I must say that you make sounds I never heard before." he whispered but the man seemed to have heard it and his cheeks got a little colour.

"What sounds?" he asked as he stood up and walked himself to the table.

"Like this soft munching." the boy explained and the man stroke his hair to the back before sitting down on a chair. The boy chuckled a bit. "It was like you were hungry… or like you wanted to eat." he said as he placed his last plate in front of the man.

Now Kanou took the time to look around on the table. It had at least twenty bowls of delicious looking rice with some scrambled eggs and some sort of little sausages that Kanou had never seen before.

"I hope you'll like it. I did my best, Kanou-san." the blonde said and he smiled towards his master.

"I'm sure I'll love it." he replied with his best smile. "Itadakimasu." he said before taking his chopsticks and the first bowl that was closest in his reach. Ayase stared for a minute and smiled.

"Maybe I should do your laundry too, I noticed you had a lot off dirty clothes wandering around the house." he said and Kanou nodded his head.

"I fired my maid a few days ago… I discovered she was stealing money. She was kind lady though. I'm sure she learned never to steal again." he said it with a scary smile, which made Ayase look worried. What exactly happened to her?

"You didn't use your Kotodama, did you, Kanou-san?" he asked. The man looked up as if Ayase had asked the most ridiculous question.

"Of course I did… that's what it's for right?" Ayase gave him a shocked look.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked a little worried. Kanou grinned.

"I broke every little bone in her hands, so that she could never steal again." he said it proudly, and Ayase didn't even sense a glimpse of sorrow.

What a useless way for using your Kotodama! The woman wasn't allowed to steal, that was true but breaking every bone in her hands? She probably couldn't use them anymore!

"Why did you do that?" the boy asked and Kanou gave him a look, stopping eating from his third bowl.

Kanou felt hurt at the sad looking eyes of his Kami. He looked like he was about to cry and there was also a part in his face that showed the feeling of dismay.

"You'll only hurt yourself… and maybe she really needed the money." the blonde said. "Did you actually pay her that month?" he asked.

"I was about to, but I forgot because of my endless work." the man replied and he could feel his Kotodama rise. This boy wasn't allowed to ask him these questions, he had to make that clear.

"Then maybe she did have the right to take the money. Maybe she just took the right amount of money, not to disturb you from your work." the boy clenched his fists. He had never known that anyone could take disadvantage of his Kotodama like this. His previous master only used it when necessary but this man used it for a reason that wasn't even clear!

"Shut up, Ayase." the man said and the boy closed his mouth immediately. "I use my Kotodama whenever the hell I want to." Kanou stood up, walking towards his Kami and Ayase took a small step back when he noticed the colour of the man's eyes was now slowly turning red, and he looked exactly like a demon.

Ayase swallowed deeply, not able to reply anything. He took a few more steps back and started to feel scared when he realised there was a wall behind him.

The man placed his arms next to the Kami's face and bended down so his now red eyes were only a few inches away from the blue ones.

"You don't do anything except for healing me. That's your task. You don't order me around and tell me how to use my Kotodama. I use it to whom I want." he said. Ayase nodded weakly.

"Sorry, master." he said. The left corner of Kanou's mouth slid up and the red colour of his eyes was slowly turning back to the original dark state.

He decreased the extent of the inches by letting his face appear closer to the boy's and before the blonde could react, the hot lips were pressed against his, forcefully taking control of him.

"Kanou-" he said but was again stopped by the hot and wet tongue finding his way through the lips. "Ahnn-"

The boy quickly turned his head away, not seeing any logic in that kiss. The man wasn't wounded, so why did he do that? He could again feel his face getting warmer and the man then backed off.

"I have to go to work." the man said. Ayase didn't react. He could feel his legs shiver, unknowing whether it was because of how scary his master became when he was about to use his Kotodama or because of the cold feeling he had after the warm kiss.

"I'll see you." the man quickly said, pressing his lips on the boy's cheek, who squeaked away in reaction and then he left the house.

Silence followed and the boy stared down at his feet before sagging onto the floor. He held his knees close to his body, unable to know how to feel or to recall what had happened.

He tried to slow down his breathe and closed his eyes. How he wished he could sleep then. How he wished he could sleep forever and forget about everything.

Kanou stared to the paper in front of him. He knew that one of the Kuba's wanted him to do something with it but he couldn't recall what that something was or which one of the two was talking to him.

"Shachou, are you okay?" he asked and Kanou looked up.

"What?" he asked and he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I was just… I'm sorry." he said.

"You seem… distracted, sir. Did something happen with the Kami-sama?" he asked and Kanou smiled.

He never liked it when someone asked him about things he did not want to talk about, but this guy always seemed sort of worried about him. Even though he was mostly arrogant and violent, even towards his employees, this man and his brother never even showed a sign that thought about leaving his side.

"I'm fine… so is the Kami-sama." he said in a sort of dark whisper. "We just had some sort of fight." Kuba nodded in a reply.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked carefully so his boss wouldn't suddenly snap and use his Kotodama. Kanou again smiled gratefully.

"I'd rather not. But thanks for asking." he said. Homare smiled friendly towards his boss, getting out a biro from his pocket and giving it to his boss.

"You were supposed to sign the document." he said. "I have a feeling you cannot recall that." he bowed deeply before giving the object to Kanou and then he left the room. Kanou followed him with his eyes and again sighed, quickly signing the document before turning his chair and looking out the window.

The street down bellow was full of people, forcefully making their way towards their destiny; some in costume even scolding other people out while being on the phone and the cars in the middle of the street looked like they were in a huge traffic jam.

He felt just like everyone down there. Frustrated because he couldn't reach the destiny he wanted to reach. That destiny was the boy. He couldn't forget the face the boy made when he placed a kiss on his jaw. He was probably frightened to death, but when his Kotodama appeared it was rather hard to make it disappear without using it. Of course, could never used on the boy. That would actually kill both the boy and Kanou himself.

Actually, he didn't have any idea why the fight started. He used his Kotodama to a person that was stealing. Why wasn't he allowed to do that in the boy's eyes? Anyway, the only thing a Kami had to do, was heal his master. Not tell him how to use his Kotodama powers! Kanou turned around again and stood up.

He had to see the boy, tell him that he can never act like that again and maybe, just maybe, tell him how he felt towards the boy. Maybe he would tell him what he felt when the boy was close to him. Make clear the only reason why the boy was there. He would show him what it's like to have a real Kotodama master. Not some idiot that used his powers only to 'defray evil'. Yes, he would show Ayase that he was his own property.

Ayase divided the laundry into two big piles. The tinted clothes and the white ones. His fingers trembled as he let the liquid slide into the washer and the powder next to it. He sighed deeply.

The man was really scary but somehow, he knew he wasn't allowed to talk back like that and that the reason for his angriness was only normal. He pressed the start button and the machine started to run full of water. He stared at the process and sighed again.

What would he do if the man came back home? Should he just stay quiet or tell him that he was sorry? He rested his head in his hands and leaned against the electric machine who now started to turn the clothes around.

The boy slowly licked his lips, remembering the kiss all of a sudden. Why had the man done that? He wasn't wounded now, was he? He was only… why would he kiss Ayase if he wasn't wounded? What was the reason for humans to kiss each other? Ayase slowly removed his hands.

"Love…?" he whispered softly but shook the thought away. That was impossible, male Kami-sama's were created for male Kotodama users, with the purpose to not get too intimate with each other. The same rule was there for a female Kotodama user and Kami-sama. So it would be entirely impossible for the man to fall in love with a male Kami.

Ayase suddenly felt a headache rise and placed himself fully on the washer so he wouldn't faint on the floor, and so he didn't notice the door opening and his master entering the small laundry room.

"Ayase." Kanou said and the boy looked up.

"Kanou-san." he whispered and he stood up. The man had a serious look on his face. Ayase bowed slowly. "I'm sorry about this morning. I'm not allowed to talk back to my master." he continued.

Kanou seemed to ignore the state fully and he closed the door behind him. Again the boy looked up to see the red glow in the man's eyes again.

"Kanou-san…?" he whispered, feeling frightened at the man's sight. His mouth slowly slid into a grin.

"Are you really sorry?" he asked. Ayase swallowed deeply and nodded firmly.

"I am." he replied, but Kanou's mean smile did not disappear.

"Normally… I don't leave my office for any reason, only until I'm finished with my work." the man said placing his hands around the boy's waist and placing him back onto the machine. Ayase's voice trembled and he swallowed again, about to talk back but he decided not to.

"But you're an exception." he whispered while being next to the boy's ear. Ayase took a deep breathe because of the weird feeling in his abdomen. Kanou's hands slid down to the boy's bottom and Ayase groaned a little through his teeth.

"Kanou-san… what are you…" he started but stopped when the man softly placed his teeth in his earlobe. The boy placed his hands on the man's chest, trying to push him away.

"Please stop…" he whispered as the man's tongue slowly slid from his neck to his mouth. "Nn-" Ayase was scared; terrified even. What was happening? The man had a Kotodama glow all around him and was kissing him again.

The man finally parted from the boy while forcefully removing the blonde's pants.

"Ha- No! Kanou-san stop!" the boy yelled as he now started to tremble.

"You're sorry, aren't you?" the man said, ignoring the boy's needless struggles fully. Ayase nodded weakly, which made Kanou smile. "Then prove it." the man whispered and now removed the boy's underwear too.

Ayase gasped at the sound of ripping fabric and felt how the cold air now found his way to every piece of skin on his body.

"…Please, don't…" he whispered as the man also removed his pants and a huge member appeared. The boy looked away, terrified and shy. Kanou placed his cock at the small opening and forced his tip in.

Ayase felt how his insides were being torn apart and he screamed the pain out of him as Kanou put the rest of himself fully in the boy.

"NO! STOP! AAAH!" the boy yelled as he tried to push the man away again. The pain was unbearable but the man didn't seem to care and slowly started to move. "Noo… ah!" the boy screamed. Why did Kanou-san do that? What had happened?

"You… are mine!" Kanou said in between his thrusts. "You never… talk back… to me." he proceeded. The boy gasped for air, feeling the foreign thing entering him deeper. It felt terrible. Every piece of him felt terrible, sore and painful. The nice man he had been sitting next whole night seemed to be disappeared in thin air and made room for this monster.

"Uu- Kanou-saAn! It hurts! Uuww…" he said, trying to make clear how he felt but again the man ignored his statement fully and continued his activities. Ayase placed his nails into the man's skin; hoping that somehow it would make him feel better. The man brought his mouth closer, forcing a french-kiss from the boy once again. And Ayase noticed how the wounds of the man's skin healed.

"Sh-shit…" the man said and then Ayase felt how a hot liquid was filling his insides.

"Hnn…" the boy moaned as he bit his lip and Kanou fell down on the boy, totally numb. Ayase turned away from the man on top of him, who still filled his insides and he felt himself tremble.

The man groaned as he opened his eyes and noticed blonde hair next to his sight. He blinked his eyes a few times and felt how the Kotodama was slowly removing from his body.

"Uu…" the blonde moaned. Kanou sat up slowly. Seeing how the boy's blue eyes were full of shock and pain and how his face quickly turned away as he noticed his master was looking at him.

Kanou took a deep breathe, removing himself out of his Kami and swallowed. He took a few steps back, seeing how the boy lay on the electric machine, everywhere he looked, he could see a bruise or some other wound. The boy's legs were slightly spread apart and shivered heavily. White liquid ran down the boy's thigh and only his arms and feet were covered by a piece of fabric from which mostly was ripped.

Kanou looked away from the damage he had done, pulling up his pants and closing them.

"I'm sorry." he said before quickly walking out of the room. Ayase's breathe stocked at the words but didn't make him feel any better. He could feel his head spinning and everything in the room slowly turned black as he fainted away from that moment.

Kanou walked around the living room. For half an hour he had doubted to enter the room and tell the boy how sorry he was. But that wouldn't change what he had done. He sighed deeply.

Why exactly was he so stupid to rape the boy? He kicked the wall in distress an decided to watch the boy. Anyway he had been in there for half an hour. Maybe he doubted to talk to Kanou too? Then why shouldn't Kanou just take a look?

Kanou opened the door slowly hearing only the machine doing his work.

"Ayase…" he whispered but there came no reaction. He opened the door fully when he saw that Ayase still laying on the object. He ran towards him noticed that he even lay exactly the same. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek.

"Ayase?" he said a little louder but the boy still didn't react. The boy didn't move, he shook the boy a bit, but he still didn't wake up.

How he felt guilty. He took out his mobile and dialled Kuba's number. He directly picked up.

"Sir?"

"Kuba! Bring the car now! We have to go to that puppeteer Waki."

"Okay!" the man closed down his phone and picked up the still wounded in his arms. He lay there numb, not moving or breathing and it was all his fault. He took a blanket, covered the boy's naked body and ran down the stairs, he even forgot to lock the door. He only wanted the boy to be safe.

It was all his fault…

* * *

Again a cliffhanger? ;D

I hope you liked it. ~

Now: to **XxMyth_MakerxX:** I'm sorry, but I really loved the idea of reviewing in the chapters... ^^, So I'll start with you! :D  
Thanks for your review! :D I think the Manga Ze is shown on 'Mangafox'. :) I'm really glad you like it and about the Kanou Controlling thing: I thought so too! :D Anyway, please keep reviewing *bows, giving you a rose*

**Anon52 12:  
**Thank you very much! :D I'll write more for you! :) So do I! KanouxAyase is perfect! :D GAMBATTE! ~

**ToonyTwilight:  
**I hope it's soon enough... :) Anyways, thankshuu for the review! *winks*

**Kichou:**  
Glad you like it! :D Please review more... :) *bows*


	3. The Special Kotodama Power

This chapter contains a surprise...  
It doesn't say in the summary of the story, so maybe I should put it there, if that's possible! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All right to their rightful owners!

Anyway, it's not that long of a chapter, but I do hope you'll like it anyway... :)

Love all my faithful reviewers and readers! :D THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING! *blows a huge kiss*

_Reviewreplies: _

**PixieFrog: **Ö! I'll do my best to finish this one for you! :D I really like writing it so...^^ Thankshuu for the review! :D

**Tankyasue: **Yesh! A long review! xD Thank you.. ^^ At first the manga Ze was readible on Mangafox... but they appeared to have licensed it or deleted it because of it containing Yaoi. Yes, Kanou was too kind in the beginning... that's why I felt like doing something terrible, but regreted every word I wrote! xD he was way too mean then! Ö xD It would probably hurt without the lube... but anyway; as I already said: I regreted every word of it! Kanou isn't that mean towards Ayase and would never do that! :) I hope Waki reacts in a way you expect; I think it'll be a surprise too! :D Well, the raping itself isn't that bad, it's just the hot liquid inside of a paper doll that doesn't really do any good! xD Thanks for the nice long review! *bows deeeeeply!*

**Kichou: **Makes me want to read Okan ga Nai too... ö but I can't download it fully anywhere... ;-; Well the manga Ze was available on Mangafox, but is deleted because of the Yaoi I guess... :) I hope I updated soon enough! ENJOY! :D Thank you for your review! ;D *bows and throws rose*

**ToonyTwilight: **Thank you! :D Please review more! ^^ I'm really grateful because of this one! :D

**XxMythMakerxX:** You haven't reviewed my previous chapter, but I want to thank you anyway! :) You gave me this great idea (even two already! About putting the reviewreplies in the story and about my surprise! ;D) I'm sure you'll review again! :D ILOVEYOU! :) *bows; blows kiss; throws rose*

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

Kanou banged the door as hard a he could, his clothes soaked, he hair whole wet and the rain seemed endless. He hid himself over the boy to not let him get in an even worse condition.

"Open the fucking door!" he yelled and he banged on it again. The boy hadn't made any movement the whole way back to his home. Both the Kuba's stood next to their boss, both just as soaked as Kanou was. They sometimes glanced from their boss to the boy, who was only covered in a blanket and they understood that their boss had done some things to the boy that they never expected him to do.

A light was visible through the window and several voices were audible. Kanou heard how several locks were removed from the door and now Someya opened the door. Her hair was in a long braid and she wore pyjama's; which Kanou thought was weird, since she didn't sleep after all. Next her stood Yamaguchi, he was also wearing some sort of sleeping gear and he stared towards the boy immediately. Someya gave Kanou a weird look and when her eyes avoided to Ayase she gasped for air, placing her hands in front of he mouth.

"Aya-chan!" she yelled. "Yamaguchi, get Waki, quick!" she said and she took over the boy. Kanou was shocked she had the strength to do that. The woman ran into the living room, placing the boy on a couch and stroking his hair to the back.

The man entered quietly, he ordered the Kuba's to stay by the car. He slowly walked towards the seat, feeling disgusted by himself.

Someya noticed the pale colour of the boy's face. He always looked pale but it seemed extreme now. When she stroke back the last string of hair, she noticed a weird blue colour in the boy's neck; it was the first time she noticed the boy was covered in a weird blanket. When she pushed the blanket down she noticed that the blue colour was spread everywhere over the small body. Some places even looked purple. She shook her head, turning towards the man standing next to her.

"You're a monster..." she said darkly before standing up and giving Kanou a severe look. Kanou looked back.

"I know." he said seriously and he looked back towards the boy. Then the door opened again and both Waki and Yamaguchi came in. Waki's face looked worried as he quickly step towards the boy. His hair stood a bit up and he wore some sort of bathrobe in a black colour.

He sweetly pressed his lips on his precious Kami's forehead.

"Yamaguchi, take him to my working room. I take him in for maintenance." Yamaguchi did as he was told and was followed by Someya.

"Waki-san." Kanou said and the blonde man turned towards the other. "Is he going to die?" Kanou asked. Waki smiled towards him.

"Kami-sama's can't die. They can only disappear. That happens when they cry. They cry only once in their life and that's the moment when they turn back into paper. You damaged him. A lot. But he'll be fine." Waki said and then he walked towards the door. "Please be seated." he said friendly. "But remember this: if this happens again… Ayase's not yours anymore." he said.

"You're saying I'm not allowed to do with him whatever I want?" Kanou asked. Waki's look turned into an angry one, since the other wasn't supposed to talk back.

"I mean you're not allowed to rape him or use any Kotodama on him. Isn't that logical? He's _no_t an object." he said and then he truthfully left the room.

Kanou felt the guilt run down his spine. He knew he did some wrong things but once his Kotodama took control of him, he couldn't stop it. He wasn't himself then.

He quickly sat down in the couch, feeling rather cold because of his wet clothes, but the only thing he wanted was for the boy to become better. He bit his lip, resting his hands on his face.

What could he say to the boy to make it up? Was there actually any way to make it up? If he would be in the boy's position he wouldn't forgive himself. He had been a stupid jerk.

He then stood up and walked around the room looking to the several stuff that were special to him. There were things he never saw before in his entire life. The masks he noticed the day before hung in the living room too but the ones in the living room were a lot less beautiful.

His heart froze when the door opened. Somehow was frightened that the boy would enter and he slowly turned around.

The person in the doorway was blonde too but had a male posture. Kanou noticed the brightness of the green in his eyes and then realised that the person also had Kotodama.

Gion got into the room and pressed the other person against the wall violently so a few masks moved and even one fell from the wall.

His blonde hair changed into a darker colour and he looked the most scary when he said in a dark voice:

"I told you not to hurt him…" Kanou blinked a few times and then smiled.

"What's it up to you?" he asked. Gion pressed his hand against the man's chest firmly.

"Everything…" he replied and he smiled back when he noticed the dark colour of Kanou's eyes was slowly brightening to red. Kanou grabbed the other's shoulders and pushed him back. Gion took one step back and held out his hand towards Kanou.

Kanou raised his arm too, so now their arms were pointed at each other in opposite direction.

"You're going to use Kotodama?" Kanou asked. Gion grinned violently but didn't say a word when suddenly a deep cut appeared in Kanou's arm that pointed towards Gion and made a wound appear on Gion's hand.

"You don't have to say what you're about to do?" Kanou asked bewildered. Gion again grinned.

"I've practiced my special ability, so if there would come a day I'd meet an asshole like you, I could destroy him…" he said and he turned his hand so now the other's arm cracked loudly and Kanou fell on the floor. Another wound appeared on Gion's cheek.

"You're a fucking bastard." Gion whispered and Kanou sat up slowly, pointing out his other arm to Gion's leg and said:

"Break!" Gion's leg cracked too and the cut that disappeared because of Ayase yesterday turned back on Kanou's cheek. Gion fell next to Kanou, yelping but still grabbing him and this time just started a fight using his fists.

"GION! Stop it!" A female voice yelled and Someya pulled her Kotodama from the visitor. She held his face between her hands and shushed him kindly.

"Look at me." she said and Gion did as he was told. Someya smiled, the man closed his eyes and the dark hair turned back to it's original blonde state. She then kissed him fully and the leg made another soft 'crack' when it turned back into it's not-broken state.

Kanou sat up slowly, wiping the blood from his face and recalling the black colour of his eyes. He held his broken arm tightly and swallowed deeply. Gion gave him another angry look.

"You didn't suffer halve as much as Aya-chan did." Gion said and he then angrily walked to the door, only when it was opened he bumped into another person. The blue eyes smiled kindly and Gion grabbed the boy that stood in the doorway.

"Aya-chan! You're awake…" he said. Kanou looked up at the name and Someya only smiled. She already knew the boy was awake.

"Gion-san…" the boy said weakly. "Not too tight…" he chuckled a bit when Gion let go, whispering several 'sorry's and bowing faintly.

Kanou's heart thumped strongly. The boy was wearing a simple white dress. A _dress_. It looked like it belonged to him from the start. He coughed lightly, not able to say a word.

The blonde looked up, seeing how the man held a broken arm closely to his chest. He felt how a bush appeared on his face as he remembered what happened and couldn't even think about kissing the man right now. He turned his head away quickly and unconsciously took a step back.

Kanou felt a cold stab in his heart when the boy did that, but knew that what the boy did was only logical.

A hand was placed on Ayase's shoulder and Waki got into the room, holding his Kami preciously close and giving Kanou an angry look.

"I thought you only hit him." he said, the coldness dripping down his voice. He pushed Ayase close to his body as if he would never let him go again. Kanou looked at the man and Ayase followed the gaze.

"You fucking raped him." he proceeded. Someya looked from her 'father' to Kanou and wished she had never stopped Gion from hitting him.

"Someya, take Ayase with you. Gion and I have to handle something with Somuku-kun." Waki said and his normal friendly face changed into a demonic state, he even started to grow fangs which he showed when he smiled. His grey eyes turned into a black colour and his blonde hair colour turned as dark as his eyes.

Someya took Ayase's hand and dragged him out of the room. The boy was unable to think clearly. He knew he couldn't let his master stay alone with the wrath of Waki-san. Waki-san was a Kotodama user too, but in the most ultimate way. He didn't even need a Kami-sama anymore; because the wounds never appeared.

Someya closed the door behind them.

"He deserves it, Aya-chan." she said. Ayase's brain started to function in a right way now.

"He hurt you, didn't he? He even raped you. Once both Gion and Waki are done with him, it'll be over. He'll never ask for you again." she said.

"I don't want that…" the boy whispered. The black haired looked towards her companion. "He hurt me, yes. But don't hurt him. I'm fine, right? He was under the influence of his Kotodama! He couldn't help it! He needs to train it!" Someya smiled a bit, that was precisely how she thought Ayase would react. He was never a boy who was into needless violence.

"Why are you defending him, Ayase?" a third voice suddenly asked. Yamato stared towards the blonde. "He raped you."

"I know that already! But… it's not worth it…" the boy stared towards the door next to him as he heard a loud scream from his master. He threw the door open, followed by Someya and Yamato who tried to stop him.

A black haired Gion and Waki stared at him, Gion's face was covered in blood and his arm was full of Kotodama wounds. Waki's fangs weakly disappeared as he saw his Kami and he looked down to the floor.

Ayase noticed his master, who did not move. His shirt was covered in blood; a line tracing down from his left shoulder to his right hip. His arm was still dislocated and he only had one cut that could have been appeared because of Kotodama, which meant he hadn't done anything back. The wound was traceable on his cheek. The exact same place as the day before.

Ayase's breath stocked. The man looked pale.

"You didn't… is he dead?" the boy asked with a shaky voice and he gave both his father and Gion an angry and shocked look. They both turned back to their normal states. Ayase shook his head this couldn't be happening. He just got a new master who was already dead?

"He's not dead, Ayase. But he will be really soon." Yamato said. Ayase now remembered that Yamato's special ability was to sense life and death. Like Waki's ability was to use his fangs and Gion's was that he didn't have to say what he wanted to do.

"Get out. I want to be alone with him." the boy said. Everyone was silenced, shocked about why the boy wanted to stay with the man who took disadvantage of him.

"Ayase…" Someya started but Ayase interrupted her.

"NO! I don't care! I'm going to heal him. Whether you like that or not. Just get out of the room."

Waki gave Ayase a pained look but left the room obediently, the rest followed silently and the door closed. Ayase didn't know why he defended Kanou or why he even wanted to heal him. Maybe he couldn't afford losing anther master and Kanou only hurt him because Ayase made him angry. It was all both his and the power of the Kotodama's fault. The man just couldn't control it yet.

Kanou breathed weakly and Ayase kneeled next to him, placing his hair behind his ears.

"Kanou-san…" he whispered. The man opened his eyes slowly and shivered. "Kanou-san, it's me, your Kami Ayase." the boy continued. Kanou seemed to react at the name.

"Aya… se…" he repeated. "I'm so… r-ry." the boy smiled and shook his head.

"Apologize later. I'll help you first." he said and he brought his face closer to Kanou's. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on the man's, quickly forcing his tongue through so the man could heal as soon as possible.

Kanou on the other hand did not react or move, feeling too guilty about what happened before.

The kiss had longed for at least a minute since it was a deep wound that had to heal. Ayase now stared into the dark eyes of his master; who looked back with a smile.

"I am sorry." he said and the colour returned to his face while the wound on his chest healed. The boy placed his hand on the ripped fabric of the man's shirt and then heard the soft crack of the man's arm turning back to it's original state.

"I know you are, Kanou-san." the boy replied and a sad expression turned onto his face. "I'm sorry too." he continued and Kanou smiled towards him.

"Why? You didn't do anything. It's all the fault of the Kotodama. I'm unable to control it." the boy slipped his hand to the man's cheek.

"Then we'll work on that." he whispered and he again kissed the man's lips. Kanou looked stunned.

"Why don't we just go home?" the boy asked. Kanou now smiled a bit.

"You want to go home?" he asked. Ayase raised his shoulders.

"I'd rather be there then here. Just… with you." the blonde answered and blushed again. He had no idea why he wasn't that angry. He just couldn't. Kanou nodded.

"Sure, lets go."

"You have to bring him in tomorrow." Waki said, giving Kanou an angry look. "He needs to be looked after again. I'm not sure whether he'll heal. I expect you to be back here at eight in the morning."

"Fine. I'll bring him in tomorrow…" the man replied. Gion stared at him angrily. It was like his eyes were shooting fire, Someya held his hand tightly, probably noticing her Kotodama had trouble controlling his powers. Kanou grinned at the sight but quickly turned his attention to Ayase when Someya noticed it.

"Time to go?" he asked kind. Ayase nodded, placing his hand in his master's. Kanou grinned again.

Yamato gave Ayase a disappointed look. Feeling bad at how the boy just went back with the other person. Kanou pinched the small fingers of his Kami.

"Come on." he said and he walked towards the car, but the boy who smiled kindly towards everyone else bowed deeply.

"See you tomorrow." he said. Someya smiled, nodding towards Kanou. "Just go. Be careful. And call right away if he's about to… touch you again." she said. Ayase now nodded slowly.

"I will… don't worry." he gave Yamato another look, who now looked away. The blonde sighed, placing a kiss on the other's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Yamato-kun." he said. Yamato let go a little grumbling sound and then gave Ayase a look. The blonde then turned around towards the black Mercedes in which his master was waiting.

Kanou dropped himself onto the bed, not even caring about removing his clothes. Ayase smiled at the sight and actually felt strange that he wasn't angry at his new master at all.

"I'll train my Kotodama tomorrow." Kanou said, his eyes staring at the ceiling above him. "I think I'll always feel terrible for doing that to you…" he whispered. Ayase sighed, giving the man a sad look while placing himself onto the bed. He lay down fully, crawling towards his master and burying himself close to the warmth.

"I think that's normal, but don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm still here, right?" the boy whispered. The man chuckled lightly, placing his hand on the boy's golden hairs and petting them softly while Ayase pressed his nose against the muscular shoulder.

"Why did you faint? Was it because I was too rough?" he then asked the boy blushed deeply.

"No… I'm made of paper. And your… the liquid, you know… I can't stand being wet inside. It makes the paper… sloppy? And I fade because of the weakness." he whispered against the shoulder. Kanou let out an understanding sound, closing his eyes.

"So… what's your special ability, Kanou-san?" he asked to change the subject. The man sighed.

"I don't know. I never found it." he replied and closed his eyes. "Hmm…" he grunted. "I'm sorry…" and he then was silenced and stopped the petting. Ayase stared at the face that was dozing off to sleep and smiled.

"Good night, master." he said and he cuddled himself a bit closer. They had to be back at Waki's in four hours so the man could rest for that long.

The boy closed his eyes and felt how he yawned for the first time and slowly dozed off to sleep.

The blonde opened his eyes seeing the light reaching his face. He sat up quickly, gasping for air. It was dark only a few seconds ago, where did the light come from? The clock pointed seven now and he lightly shook his head.

Three hours had passed and he couldn't remember. What happened? Where had he been? Apparently he had been in his master's arms, who munched next to him and he noticed him sleep.

It suddenly came to him. Sleep. He had slept; but a Kami didn't need any sleep. He swallowed deeply, shaking his master.

"Kanou-san. We have to go, wake up!" he said, desperate to tell Waki he had slept for the first time. Kanou turned away from the shaking hand, groaning.

"Two more minutes…" he said, snoring a bit while breathing in.

"No more minutes! Wake up!" the boy said and he pushed the man hard now. Kanou opened his eyes looking towards the boy.

"Ayase…? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Waki-san's waiting." the boy said. Kanou groaned again.

"O, right…" he whispered. Ayase got up and stopped suddenly. His belly felt painful, cramped and suddenly a loud sound appeared out of it. Kanou looked up and chuckled.

"You hungry?" he asked playful. Ayase turned around, looking slightly scared.

"It can't be. Kanou-san, I'm a Kami!" the boy ran to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread and eating it quickly, which made his abdomen feel better. He sighed deeply. He was sleepy, hungry… what else? What was wrong with him. Kanou appeared in the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked. The boy stared at his master, shaking his head.

"Kanou-san, we have to go now." he said. Kanou nodded, now realising that Kami's indeed shouldn't be hungry, and he grabbed out his mobile, dialling Kuba's number.

Ayase's feet trembled. He felt scared. What in the world was wrong with him? He pressed his hand against his cheek and felt warmth. Slight warmth.

"Time to go, Ayase. I'll take you. Kuba has too much work." he said. Ayase removed his hand and ran towards the man, grabbing his hand.

"You feel it? You feel warm hot I am?" he asked. The man gave him a strange look.

"Not really. You still feel cold." he said and Ayase pulled back his hand.

"That's because you're hot." the boy said. Kanou smiled, taking the sentence in a different way and then pushed the boy towards the front door.

"We have to hurry. Something's not right." he said and they left towards the parking.

The door opened, Waki smiled towards his Kami.

"Glad you're here, Ayase." he said and he didn't give Kanou a single look.

"Waki, I have to talk to you!" the boy screamed. Waki only smiled.

"In private, Ayase. In private. Someya! Let in Kanou-kun." he yelled and left to his bureau with Ayase, leaving Kanou behind.

He sat down on the ground, telling Ayase to lie in front of him. The boy did so.

"Now tell me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I slept; I ate and I'm starting to feel warmer." he said. Waki raised an eyebrow.

"Were you tired? And hungry?" he asked. The boy nodded in a reply. Waki stared at him.

"It can't be…" he whispered and he stood up. "Remove your clothes, Ayase." he said seriously. The boy stared towards his father.

"What…?" he asked. Waki step towards the door.

"YAMATO!" he yelled and he closed the door again, kneeling beside Ayase. "At least remover your shirt." he said. The boy did as Waki told, wondering what was going in. Yamato walked in, staring towards the half naked boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kneel." Waki replied, Yamato did so. Waki sighed. "I want you… to sense Ayase's life." he said. Ayase groaned, knowing it was impossible since he was made out of paper. Yamato shook his head.

"I can't. He's a Kami." he said. Waki gave him an angry look.

"Do as I say." he said. Yamato sighed, staring towards the boy and letting his Kotodama appear. The black hair grew to the boy's shoulders and his green eyes turned purple. He blinked a few times, staring deeply in the blonde's eyes, which made Ayase shudder. A scratch suddenly appeared below his eye and he swallowed.

"I can't feel whether his death's nearby…" he said and Waki sighed disappointed. "… but I do sense life." he proceeded. Waki stared at him strangely, and Ayase gasped for air, sitting up and staring into the purple eyes.

"How?" he asked. Yamato shook his head.

"I don't know. As far as I know, you're a Kami. The strange thing is… normally, with humans, I can sense how long it takes for them to meet death. I can't sense that with you, but I can sense your body's creating life." he said. Waki stared towards the Kotodama user.

"Life? Me?" the boy asked and he now turned his attention to his father. "How?" he asked again.

Waki stood up, walking towards the fox mask in front of him on the wall. Yamato's green eyes reappeared and stared towards Waki. Ayase followed every move of the puppeteer.

"How?" he asked again, losing his temper.

"I don't know!" Waki replied and he turned around, his fangs slowly appearing. "I never had something like this before." he continued, a bit more relaxed.

"But he senses life… but cannot sense my death, why not? If I'm living, I should die too." the blonde whispered, leaning in against Yamato, who held the boy closely.

"True." Waki answered. "Unless the life your spreading doesn't belong to you." the two others looked up.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"You can only sense death of the person's you _see_, right?" Waki asked. Yamato nodded. "What if you can sense life, also of people you _cannot _see." Yamato grinned.

"But I see Ayase." he said and he smiled widely, not understanding what the man meant.

"I'm not talking about Ayase." Waki said and he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Ayase asked.

"You mean it's not Ayase's life I sense?" Yamato asked. Waki nodded.

"Who does he sense then?" the boy asked. Waki turned around again, staring back towards the mask and sighing deeply. He suddenly turned back around, placing himself on his desk and sniffing loudly, his grey eyes suddenly lit up. He looked up from the floor, looking towards Ayase.

"What's Somuku's special Kotodama power?" he asked. Ayase spread his eyes wide open, not sure what that had to do with his situation.

"He doesn't know. He can't find it." the blonde replied. Waki smiled proudly, standing up.

"What if his power is to create life…" Waki said.

"That's nothing special." Yamato replied. "Every human being can create life." he grinned playfully at that. Ayase gave him a strange look, but Waki understood.

"Really? How?" the blonde asked. Yamato looked bewildered.

"By having sex, making a baby." he said. Ayase nodded slowly. "That's creating life, isn't it?" he asked towards Waki. Waki nodded.

"It is. But what if Kanou can create life, even with beings that don't even live." he stared towards the confused Ayase. "Even with beings that don't live and have the same gender…" he whispered. Yamato gasped for air, understanding every word and looked towards the floor.

The blonde boy looked even more confused. What were they talking about? He opened his mouth several times but couldn't say anything.

"What do you mean? Explain! I don't understand." he said eagerly.

"Kanou-kun had sex with you, right?" Waki started and Yamato let go a disgusted sound. Ayase simply nodded.

"You said he was in his Kotodama-self, didn't you?" he proceeded. Ayase again nodded.

"Maybe he used his power on you." Yamato said, trying to make the boy understand. Ayase swallowed, feeling how his face reddened.

"B-but…" he started but stopped right away. What were they talking about? They thought that Kanou's power was to create life, and that the way he gave life was through… sex? Create life with every being… that meant even with Ayase himself. The boy suddenly gasped for air, understanding it now. The life Yamato sensed wasn't his. It was…

The boy placed his hand on his abdomen. It was a baby… the other hand was placed over his mouth as he thought of the word 'baby'.

"Ayase-kun…" Waki said. "You're pregnant."

"…But that's impossible! That's not logical! I don't create life! I'm a Kami and a boy!" the boy screamed.

"There's no logic in any of the special Kotodama powers. How can you explain me sensing life? How can you explain Waki growing fangs? How can you explain Gion being able to hurt someone with his Kotodama without saying how?" Yamato said. Ayase shook his head.

"Yamato-kun's right, Ayase. There's truth but no logic. You _are_ pregnant." Waki said.

The blonde felt a weird feeling in his head. He sighed deeply. How should he explain this to Kanou-san…?

* * *

Which means the surprise is: Mpreg! ö

I don't think you will mind it, but XxMythMakerxX's story: 'locked in his underworld' gave me the inspiration. I always wanted to write a story in which Ayase becomes pregnant of Kanou, but never found a way to put it in.  
Since Kami/Kotodama isn't really natural; I thought, perhaps I should make him pregnant! ö

Anyway, please review, hope you liked it! :D


	4. The Father of the Child

Okay, this chapter is about Kanou's reaction.

I hope he reacts as you hoped! ;D

Tell me if you liked it or not! ^^

_Reviewreplies:_

**XxMythMakerxX: **Love you too! :D I know... Mpreg is rather hard to make! ö I was like: I hope they don't think it's too strange but I was like: whatever! I don't think it's that bad! xD It sounds logical but totally isn't! :D  
I think like that too... I would be like: 'You lie! Ö I can't be pregnant! :S' and that's exactly how the Aya-chan in my mind reacts too! ;D Thankshuu for your review! ~ *bows, blows kiss, throws rose*

**Kichou: **Thank you! Here's your update! xD *bows*

**Sarasnk: **Thankyou! ~ ^^ Yesh I was rather worried about that, I thought of Ze as a hard manga to understand but did my best to make it as simple as possible to make you guys understand. Seems like I did it! xD  
Yes, Ayase simply eats ands sleeps because his baby needs it... He'll turn into a Kami again as soon as the baby's born. :) Hope this was a soon enough update for you! :D *bows gratfully, throws rose*

**lelalemon: **Haha! Glad you like it! :D ~ *bows*

**PixieFrog: **Yesh! Mpreg! xD I hope you like how Kanou reacts. :) thanks for the review! *bows*

**_THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ~ x *BOWS DEEPLY*_**

Itadakimasu! ~

_

* * *

__Chapter 4: The father of the child_

"I can't go there…" the boy whispered towards the two Kotodama users that were trying to pull him out of the bureau.

"You have to!" Yamato said, now walking behind the boy and grabbing him around his middle to lift him up.

"No! Don't! The baby!" the blonde screamed when he felt how the strong arms of Yamato were pushing hard on his abdomen. His slender fingers slid in between the strong arms and his own belly.

Another hand was placed on Yamato's arm. Waki shook his head slowly towards Yamato.

"He's right. Let him go, you're only damaging the baby." he said. Yamato released Ayase with a sigh and the blonde took this chance to run towards the corner in the distance. Not that the bureau was that big, but he felt safer, away from the Kotodama's.

The blonde sat down, grabbing his knees tightly and groaning at the hungry feeling in his abdomen.

"We can get Kanou-kun to come here. If you won't tell, we will." Waki said. The blonde looked up with his cute look, trying to persuade the two others of not doing that but they both ignored it.

"But… I can't tell. He'll think I'm strange. _I_ think I'm strange!" he said.

"Everyone thinks you're strange right now." Yamato said but received a hard slap against his arm right after from Waki. The blonde sighed deeply, placing his head in between his legs and his belly softly grumbled.

"Ayase…" Waki sighed, slowly moving towards the boy, prepared for any sudden movement and placed himself next to his Kami. When he realised the boy wouldn't move, he placed his arm around him. Yamato approached slowly.

"Don't worry so much… what makes you think Kanou would mind it?" Waki asked. Ayase now looked up.

"You kidding?" he asked, staring at the man bewildered. He slapped the hand from his shoulder and stood up, walking away from the two others.

"You think he _won't _mind it? Waki-san… I'm a Kami. I'm a boy. I'm _pregnant_! It doesn't make sense!" he screamed.

"Aya-chan… relax!" Yamato suddenly yelled back, which made the boy take a step back. The Kotodama's eyes were slowly changing colour.

"What makes you…" he sighed deeply in his hand; closing his eyes. "Kanou-san won't kill you. He likes you." the last sentence wasn't really audible because of the soft voice Yamato tried to keep. He reopened his eyes and let the green colour stare towards the blue one.

"I know… we _all_ know that. If he was only out for sex then he wouldn't have gotten here in such a panicked hurry." he proceeded. Waki nodded.

"True. When Yamaguchi and Someya took you to my working room he asked me if you would die. I sensed fear in his eyes. He was worried. He was scared even. Scared of losing a Kami he had just met. I'm sure he regrets everything and the baby you carry… he won't mind that. Trust me." Waki helped the other Kotodama user.

"In other words… Kanou loves you too much to mind that. In fact… he'll love the idea of having a baby with you. I'm sure about that. I would love the idea. You'd be a perfect mother. You _will_ be a perfect mother." Yamato said. The blonde felt warm inside and blushed fiercely. He smiled kindly towards the men who said those words.

"You really think so?" he asked calmly. Yamato smiled widely; proud of being able to satisfy the boy.

"I know so." he replied and winked. The blonde stared towards his father and friend and realised the hunger disappeared. Maybe the baby made clear that he should feel good at that moment. Not hungry, angry, tired or anything else. Just good. The blonde nodded, placing a hand on his abdomen, when a knock came on the door.

The three persons in the room turned towards the talking voice on the other side of the door.

"Ayase? Are you all right?" Kanou's voice asked and the moment Ayase heard the other's voice, he felt warm inside. He smiled a bit, opening the door. The man had a worried expression on his face, which became worse when the boy only smiled towards him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. The blonde simply nodded and gave a look towards Yamato and Waki; who both nodded towards him.

"I need to talk to you." the boy said and Waki now stood back up.

"Take your time. We'll be in the living room." he said and showed Yamato a sign to follow him. Yamato nodded briefly and gave one last look towards Ayase.

"Wait a second." he said and he walked towards Kanou now. Kanou stared into the green eyes. Yamato smiled a bit and nodded.

"I hope you realise you're one lucky bastard." he said. Kanou raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you?" he tried and Yamato smiled fully.

"Yes, that was a compliment. But not towards you." Yamato widened his eyes towards the blonde and winked again. Waki grinned loudly, proud at Yamato for doing that while staying calm and he then left the room, giving his Kami a kind smile.

Ayase sighed deeply, looking towards Kanou, who now looked back. This person would actually be a good father, would he? Anyway, there was no turning back now. He had to tell.

"So… why am I a lucky bastard?" Kanou asked, breaking the silence. Ayase chuckled lightly.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine." he said. Kanou smiled at that.

"I'm glad to hear that." he replied.

"But something did happen, Kanou-san." Kanou's smile disappeared.

"Something bad?" he asked.

"I don't know." the blonde replied. "But I think it's best if you sit down; because I'm sure it'll shock you as much as it shocked me." Kanou sighed deeply.

"I hate when you talk in riddles…" he said, placing himself onto Waki's desk and staring towards the boy. "…there, I'm sitting. What's wrong?" he asked once more.

The blonde smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Kanou-san. We discovered your special Kotodama power." the blonde said. Kanou stared deep into the blue eyes.

"How?" he asked. Ayase giggled, remembering how much he asked that towards Waki only a few minutes ago. The man in front of him must really feel eager to hear more.

"Well… we think you can create life with any being." he said, placing himself next to the man along the sentence. Kanou raised an eyebrow; placing his hand behind the boy, and leaning closer towards him.

"I knew that. I can create life with any woman." he said proudly and he smiled at that. Ayase shook his head, placing his head on the man's shoulder.

"Pervert." he whispered. Kanou now laughed a bit, placing a kiss on top of the blonde's head. The blonde then sat back up and proceeded:

"What we mean is that you can also create life with other beings." Kanou looked confused and the boy quickly continued: "Also with men." he said. A wrinkle appeared next to Kanou's nose and he looked disgusted. The boy chuckled again.

"I mean… also with… me." the look on Kanou's face changed. He looked stunned; his eyes quickly looking from Ayase's one eye to the other.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper and for one moment Ayase noticed the other's eyes slip to his abdomen. The boy nodded slowly; starting to feel worried for the man did not show a happy face.

"I'm pregnant, Kanou-san." he whispered back, taking the other's hand. Kanou's lips slowly curled into a disbelieving smile.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked. Ayase nodded. Kanou placed a hand in front of his mouth for one second and let the other pinch the slender fingers.

"You're carrying my baby?" he asked, his face now full of joy, which made Ayase wonder it was because of what happened or because he seemed to think that Ayase wasn't telling the truth.

"Yes, Kanou-san. I am carrying your baby." he said. Kanou stood up now, placing his hands fully on his face and walking towards the other side of the room.

The blonde felt a weird pain in his chest. The man didn't like it… of course he didn't! He never wanted his Kami-san to become pregnant of him! He only wanted a Kami for healing!

"U-uhm…" the boy's voice trembled. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm sure Waki can remove the baby. You don't have to worry."

Kanou now turned around, removing his hands and Ayase noticed his face was gloating. The man shook his head.

"You're not serious, are you? You want to remove the baby?" he asked. Ayase looked stunned.

"W… I- if you don't want it then…" Kanou now laughed a bit. Ayase felt shocked at the man's laugh.

"I don't want it?" Kanou repeated. "What makes you think I don't want it?" he asked and his happy face did not disappear.

"Well… you- I'm a… Kami and you…" the boy tried but ended with a sigh; totally confused.

"Ayase…" the man said, walking towards the boy and hugging him close. When he released him, the dark eyes were so close to the blue ones; Ayase thought he could disappear in them.

"I never wanted anything more then this baby with you." the man whispered. The blonde blushed again. "I love you." the man said proudly and the blonde felt another strange feeling inside.

"You _love _me?" the boy whispered back. The man nodded, stroking the golden hair of the boy.

"I do." he said and he placed his other hand on the blonde's abdomen. "And love our baby just as much…" he continued. Ayase smiled; feeling happy and flustered at the same time. Somehow he always knew that Kanou did love him, though he never wanted to accept that and always tried to push that thought away, deep down he knew it was the truth. He had no idea why but he simply replied:

"I love you too." and he wasn't lying. He knew he wasn't lying because the feeling he had when the man then pressed his lips against his was great. Wonderful. Perfect. Everything.

His belly suddenly growled and the kiss stopped. They both laughed now.

"I think the baby's hungry." he said and Kanou grinned proudly.

"Then we shouldn't let the baby wait any longer." he replied and he again pressed a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Lets go eat something."

They both sat down on the dining table. Someya placing an extra plate in front of the boy and she glanced from the blue eyes to the still flat abdomen. Her eyes were glistering and she smiled kindly when the boy looked up towards her.

Kanou sat closer to Ayase when Gion placed himself on the other side of his angel. The blonde man gave Kanou an angry look, which Kanou ignored fully and he placed his arm around his pregnant boy.

Ayase blushed fiercely; staring from Kanou to Gion and he simply smiled, placing his hands around his belly, trying to stop it from growling.

Waki; who sat opposite of the boy, noticed that and smiled.

"Dinner's almost ready." he said. "Just wait a bit longer." his eyes widened to Yamato, who sat next to him and Yamaguchi was typing rather fast on his laptop, next to Yamato.

"Can't you continue that later?" Yamato asked in a whisper. Yamaguchi didn't widen his eyes from the screen and simply shook his head. Yamato sighed deeply.

"Aya-chan! Can you help me carrying the plates towards the table?" Someya yelled from the kitchen, realising too late that the boy should better sit down in his condition.

The blonde looked up. "I'm coming!" he yelled and he gave Kanou another look. The man smiled wonderfully. He never looked as happy as he did there. The blonde smiled back.

"Don't worry, I won't carry too much." he said and he placed a kiss on his cheek. The man released him; coughing a little with his hand in front of his mouth to hide the little blush. The blonde ran to the kitchen.

Gion stared towards Kanou as Waki started to talk with Yamato and Yamaguchi only had interest for his laptop. Kanou slowly looked back.

"Your not planning on attacking me now that he's pregnant, are you?" he asked sarcastically. Gion smiled wickedly and shook his head.

"Why? Afraid of losing again?" he asked. Kanou searched for a reply but since he couldn't find one he quickly took a gulp of the red wine in front of him.

"No." he then said and he smiled. "I at least have a decent Kami to heal me." he replied. Gion now beat his hand on the table and stood up. Waki and Yamato turned towards him and Yamaguchi finally looked up.

"Don't you dare insult my lady." Gion said and his hair started to darken. Kanou now stood up too, taking another large gulp and smiling.

"Lady?" he said and his eyes turned red. "Isn't he a dude?" he asked. Gion's eyes changed colour too. Waki then stood up.

"ENGOUH!" he said loudly. "Can't you two just stop it?" he said. Gion stared towards the other blonde and sat back down.

"He's right. I'm not giving anymore words to that jackass." he said. Kanou shook his head and bit his tongue; making sure he wouldn't say anything back for he did not want Ayase to see him fighting… again. He sat back down and nodded towards Waki.

Waki seemed stunned as he placed himself in the chair too, thinking for once that Kanou was the most decent of the two. Kanou stared towards the kitchen now. Where was his boy anyway?

The blonde step into the kitchen.

"Someya-san? What should I do?" he asked and the black haired Kami turned around.

"Take these plates, but be careful not to burn yourself!" she said. Ayase smiled and sniffed in the wonderful smell.

"Hmm…" he hummed. "Smells delicious." and his baby couldn't suppress releasing a growl inside of his belly. Someya smiled faintly.

"You sure you want that baby… it binds you to Kanou-san forever." she said. The blonde looked towards his friend.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, I'm bound to Kanou-san until he's dead. I'm his Kami." he replied certain.

"Ayase, we're talking about a child here. Have you ever imagined someone like Kanou as a father? If he can't even control his Kotodama towards you; what makes you think he can towards his child?" she said worriedly. Ayase gave her an angry look.

"He would never hurt his child! He's really happy with me being pregnant!" he yelled and he felt a rage running through his body. He then decided to calm down and took a few breaths. "Anyway… he's going to learn to control it. He promised."

"Ayase…" the black haired started.

"Don't!" the boy interrupted. "I want this child. He wants it. _We _want it. I don't care what you want." the boy turned around and walked towards the dining room; feeling guilty right after.

He was never this mean before. He always loved it when Someya gave him some advice. Of course he cared what his best friend thought of it but somehow he thought differently now. He placed his hand on his abdomen and walked faster. He then realised he was still hungry.

Kanou smiled when the boy appeared out of the kitchen but noticed by the look of his face that something had happened he wasn't really pleased with. The blonde sat down, quickly followed by Someya; who sat down next to Gion.

"Please eat as much as you can." Someya said, not daring to give Ayase a look. She took a bowl of rice and handed it to Gion, to replace her mind.

The blonde sighed, which made Kanou look at him in a worry.

"What's wrong?" the man asked in a whisper. The boy shook his head and forced a smile on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry." he said as he thought of Someya's words. What if Kanou would hurt the baby? What if he was unable to control his Kotodama? That would make everything dangerous.

Ayase felt how a large hand was placed onto his leg and he quickly grabbed for a bowl as he realised it was Kanou's hot hand.

"Itadakimasu." he said and Kanou followed his example with a smile. The rest of the table also gave a reply. Only Yamaguchi was focused on his laptop.

The boy had eaten at least five bowls that were standing on the table and were now fully empty. He leaned back in the chair as he noticed how Waki and Gion were discussing at what the best part of the meal was. Someya stared flustered towards the two Kotodama users, feeling rather happy at how her dinner was liked.

Yamato tried to close down the laptop with a playful smile on his face and Yamaguchi smiled back towards his Kotodama user, quickly placing a kiss on the boy's nose, which made Yamato flinch away with a small blush on his face.

The blonde smiled happily, feeling how the hand on his leg softly pinched. He quickly turned towards Kanou, whose most dazzling smile reappeared now and made Ayase lose all his doubts.

"You all right?" the man asked. The blonde nodded, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"I am." he replied, feeling grateful because of the man's worries and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So, Kanou-kun." Waki said and the eye-contact was broken. The blonde Kotodama user smiled, silencing whole the table and everyone now listened in full attention. "I think it's best for the two of you to stay here this night. It's already twelve and you drank a few glasses of wine. I don't want anything to happen. Especially now." he said. The blonde boy smiled and Kanou nodded.

"I think it's a great idea." Kanou said and the blonde looked up, never expecting his master to say 'yes' this easily. He gratefully placed his hand over the one on his leg and released a soft chuckle before nodding also.

"One problem, Waki." Yamato said and now all the attention turned to him. "We don't have anymore beds."

"We can sleep on the couch." the blonde boy said.

"No!" Someya burst out suddenly. "That's pretty bad for both you and the baby." she whispered after.

"Gion and I will sleep on the couch. You can have our room." Gion stared towards his Kami in a shock. He didn't mind Ayase sleeping in his bed but the other person… and who knows what they'll do. The man trembled at that thought but nodded when his Kami gave him an adorable look.

"Fine." he said. "You can have our room." he then stared towards the table. Someya's eyes widened from Gion to Ayase and she smiled carefully. The blonde smiled back mouthing an apology. Someya looked stunned but shook her head and then turned to thank her man.

That made Ayase feel better because now the smile reappeared Kanou had noticed before. The blonde suddenly yawned, which made Kanou smile back.

"I think we'll retreated to… your room." he said towards Someya and the blonde looked up.

"I don't want to go to bed." he said.

"You should, Ayase-kun." Waki replied. "It's already midnight. We'll see you when you wake up. Have a good rest."

Kanou stood up, which Ayase took as a sign to follow. As the blonde ran to give Someya a hug the other Kami smiled.

"I really am sorry." the boy whispered and Someya simply giggled. She placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Don't worry about it… just go to sleep." she said. Ayase smiled, now saying a good night to the rest and stepping back towards Kanou.

"Thank you for the dinner." the man said towards Someya. "I liked it." he coughed lightly after that, not believing he actually thanked someone, but his angel being pregnant made his mood indestructible.

The woman smiled gratefully towards him and Gion now looked up, stunned too.

"I'm sorry about before." he now said towards Gion and it became a little too much. He even apologized towards somebody he didn't like. Something really was changing his mood.

"No problem…" the man whispered back. "Me too." Gion then stared towards Ayase and smiled.

"Congratulations." Gion proceeded. "Both of you." he said and he stared from the small boy to the bigger man. Ayase smiled.

"Thank you." he said and now Kanou took his hand.

"Lets go. Good night." the man could bite his tongue off now. He never wished _anyone_ good night and now he did it to room from which half of the people he didn't even like! What the hell was going on?

The boy pinched his master's hand and smiled before they both left the room. Someya smiled towards the now closed door.

"Strangely enough… I'm starting to like him." she said. Gion smiled towards her.

"Because he likes your food?" he asked ironically.

"No! Because he's friendly." she replied and Gion smiled.

"Lets hope he stays friendly then."

The blonde opened the door of Someya and Gion's room, quickly followed by Kanou, who put on the lights. His face looked stunned at the sight of the room and his attention fell on the fox masks again.

"What's with these masks anyway?" he asked towards the blonde. Ayase looked up and stared towards the same mask as his master.

"It's said to keep away bad spirits." he said. Kanou raised an eyebrow at that but nodded.

"Yeah, it's scaring the shit out of me too." he said. "The house is fucking full of them." The blonde shook his head and sighed, which made Kanou look towards him now.

"Can you ever formulate a sentence that doesn't contain any swear-words?" the blonde asked.

"Yes." the man said proudly and smiled at the joke he had just made. The blonde shook his head again.

"A sentence that doesn't contain any swear-words and has more than one word?" he said specifically.

"I do." Kanou now said, which made the blonde laugh.

"You're unbelievable." the boy said.

"So are you." the man replied with serious face as he approached the boy. Ayase swallowed deeply as Kanou placed a hand around his waist.

"You're enlarging your sentences…" the blonde whispered. "That's a good start." the man smiled as he let his lips approach the blonde's

"I love you, Ayase." he said and Ayase blushed while smiling.

"A name doesn't count." he said and Kanou now laughed.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. The boy smiled flustered.

"You can." he replied and they both smiled before their lips were fully pressed against each other, spreading heat.

When they parted they dressed quickly, placing themselves into the bed and fell asleep in each other's presence. Feeling safe, wanted and happy. Feeling like a family. And a family is what they both were looking for.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it! :D

Please review! ~ x


	5. The Inappropriate Behaviour

Okay! Chappie five! xD

I think the title says it all... there will be some lemon in it! ^^

Please enjoy!

The disclaimers are just the same, like always! xD

_Reviewreplies:_

**Sarasnk: **Thank you! Great review! xD Well, I do think Kanou would be nice if he realised Ayase was carrying his child! ö but indeed: THE HORROR! ;D Ayase would react panicked... that's logical; I mean: I WOULD! ö xD Wait and see, my baby! ;) but I can tell you this: the baby will change his life. Of course Ayase will stay alive. Anyway, where else should the baby go to? :) Waki's not that heartless to kill his precious Kami Ayase! xD Is this a soon enough update for you? ;D Much of love for you! *bows & throws roses* thankshuu for the review! :D

**XxMythMakerxX: **I hoped you would like the humour... to be honest, I laughed with it too when I wrote it. That might sound selfish! ;D Sowwy for that! xD He does, but as you know Yamato is still young; in my eyes, he doesn't know how to be polite yet! ;D Thankshuu! :) I would be worried if Kanou could reject me ;-; xD anyway, Ayase's trying to hide the feelings he have but he can't always do that! xD Here's the next one! Thankshuu for the review my darling! *bows & blows kiss* ~ x

**Kichou: **Thankyou so very very much! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and thanks for the review! ;) ~ *bows*

* * *

Chapter 5: The Inappropriate Behaviour

The blonde's eyes opened suddenly and he sat straight up; looking around in the still dimmed room. Next to him, against the right wall, he noticed a fox mask in a dark beige colour. It had bright red eyes and gave Ayase a scary look. The boy smiled as he recalled the night before. Kanou had told him that he thought of the masks as scary, but this one actually made him think about Kanou.

The blonde lowered his look so he now faced the sleeping man. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed peacefully. A few tresses of brown hair covered his eyes lightly and his head moved up in and down in the rhythm of his breath, barely noticeable; but Ayase could see.

For the first time in 24 hours he didn't feel hungry or sleepy and that made him feel like a Kami again. Strangely enough, he didn't like returning towards the Kami feeling. He knew that people didn't like feeling tired or hungry or even thirsty, but he did. It made him feel alive. It made him feel equal.

Ayase stood up, removing the quilt from him and noticing how Kanou's head moved a bit but slept on. Now he had a weird feeling in his belly and he wondered whether it was because he was hungry or not. But it felt different.

He didn't feel hungry or thirsty at all. His abdomen felt heavier and strange. The blonde now placed his hand onto it and quickly looked down in a shock. Yes indeed, his belly had grown. Not that he looked like he could give birth any minute, but it grew. It had a slight round form, like a huge egg, which made Ayase only able to see the upper part of his feet. Was it normal for the baby to grow this much in a day?

Ayase took a deep breath, his belly growing a bit more because of it and he turned towards the bed as he heard movement. He quickly took the shirt of Kanou that lay next to him and pulled it over his head before turning towards the bed. His master sat up, scratching his head sleepy and looking around in the room, confused. As if he did not know where he was or what he was doing there.

When the dark eyes slid to Ayase, they fully opened. A grin appeared on the man's face and the boy smiled back.

"Morning." he said and he yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand. Ayase chuckled softly and pressed his hand on his abdomen again, starting to feel slightly worried.

"Kanou-san… something happened." he said and Kanou's face looked serious.

"What is it? Does anything hurt? Didn't you sleep well?" he asked. Ayase smiled at the worried look in Kanou's eyes and sat down on the bed, next to his master.

"Nothing hurts and I did sleep well. But my abdomen grew… a lot… for one day." he said quietly. Kanou blinked a few times and looked towards the boy's abdomen.

"Maybe we should tell Waki then." he replied calmly. "It might be normal. We don't know what my Kotodama power does exactly. Maybe we'll be having a baby in a week!" he now laughed a bit but Ayase stared back in a worry. Having a baby in one week didn't sound that healthy. And he wanted a bit more time to prepare as a… mother. Also when the baby was born… he would simply be just a Kami.

Kanou noticed the worried look on his Kami's face and smiled.

"I was kidding." he said. And the blonde smiled now.

"I know." he said. Kanou stared into the blue eyes and coughed lightly before asking:

"Can I see?" Ayase's look turned confused.

"Probably." he said. "Since you're staring at me." now it was Kanou's turn to look confused but his face turned into a smile as he understood.

"I mean the abdomen. Your belly. Can I see your belly?" he said more specifically. "I know I can see you." now blonde now laughed along, feeling a slight blush on his face.

"I guess so…" he whispered and he sat up on his knees. Kanou swallowed deeply as the slender fingers of his Kami slid under the shirt he was wearing and was slightly pulled over his head, leaving the bare skin in front of the dark eyes.

The last time he saw the blonde naked made him lose his temper and use his Kotodama, since yesterday he didn't look at the boy as he dressed himself for sleeping. Kanou removed his eyes from the boy and couldn't even bring himself to look at the body he had hurt so much again.

Ayase noticed how Kanou was feeling but strangely enough didn't feel any shame as he sat naked in front of the man. He let his pale hand slide over the other's and placed it onto his abdomen.

Kanou looked up when the contact was made since he felt a strange feeling running through his body and at the look of Ayase's face and his quickening breathe; the blonde felt exactly the same.

Their eyes were in intense contact and the blonde's voice now started to shiver. Ayase never felt like that before. It was like the hand on his abdomen spread a warmth inside of him and he wanted that hand to touch him everywhere.

Kanou's breathe also quickened and he pulled his hand back. The blonde felt a shiver run down his spine and groaned disappointed as he wanted the hand to be replaced. The man coughed softly and looked away from the blue eyes. He took a deep breath.

"It is bigger." he said and he wondered whether he was talking about the boy's abdomen or about the part of himself that slowly stood up and the blonde seemed to have the exact same problem.

Ayase took a few deep breathes and felt how one part of his body did not want to cool down. His knees trembled and he suddenly let his backside slide in between his legs as he tried to cover his excited member that his growing abdomen slightly covered.

Kanou stared back towards the blonde and noticed his bright red face. His breath didn't seem to slow down and he suddenly realised that it would be the first time for the boy to feel like this.

He was actually pretty sure that the boy never became hard before in his life since he was always made out of paper. Now he was still made out of paper, but there might be a chance that the life inside of him made him discover all the different feelings a person can have.

The man felt the excitement in his veins as he noticed the heated boy. His member was pressed against the soft silk of the quilt and he bit his tongue as to suppress a moan.

"W-what's wrong w-with me…" the boy asked in a whisper and his sentence was followed by a soft and in Kanou's thoughts sexy sound. The man grinned now and placed himself closer to his Kami.

"Nothings wrong… you're just excited." he said. The blue eyes looked up, showing an emotion Kanou couldn't place. It was like suppressed pleasure, as if the boy was trying to hold back from feeling good.

The blonde stared towards his Kotodama-master and felt the strange urge to kiss him, hold him and do things he never expected to do again after the last time. Did the baby do this to him?

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back from releasing a wonderful feeling but just couldn't anymore. He threw himself into the man's arms, kissing him deep and Kanou couldn't help but comply immediately.

The hot kiss had longed for at least a minute before their lips parted and they stared in each other's eyes once again.

"I feel strange… Kanou-san…" the blonde whispered. The man smiled and gave a look at the boy's member, which actually trembled of excitement.

"Then we both do." he replied and the boy stared towards the other's member now as his master moved closer towards him. But the boy stopped another kiss.

"We can't…" he said as he realised they were about to do something inappropriate. "… first of all… I'm pregnant… we're not at home and I can't… accept your… you know…" every part of his sentence ended with a sigh and the sigh was followed by a deep breathe to catch on the breath he had lost. His blonde hair slid from the one side of his face to the other as he shook his head. Kanou simply smiled.

"The baby won't mind. It brought us in this state." he said and the blonde stared towards the other's lips, feeling the urge to kiss him again.

"… What about …" the boy finished the sentence by looking at the other's genital. Kanou turned towards the drawer next to him and opened it, taking out a small bottle that looked like it could contain shampoo and a small squared piece of plastic.

The boy stared towards the two objects, not understanding what they were or why the man was holding them. Or how he even knew they were there.

"You fell asleep so soon last night, I looked inside the drawer since I couldn't sleep… it's a lubricant. It makes it less painful to enter you. The other's a condom. You know what that is, don't you?" Kanou wanted nothing more than just to grab the boy and put his still hot member inside of him, but he had to let the boy agree.

Ayase on the other hand didn't care about what that all was and wanted the man to make him feel good. He didn't know what the squared thing was. He had heard about a condom before but never in its context.

"I don't care what it is…" he quickly said. "Just make me feel good…" the blonde threw his hand in front of his mouth as he said that and swallowed deeply. Kanou stared at him with a smile.

"It stops my semen from entering you." he said as he opened the piece of plastic and pulled out another piece of plastic which had a circular shape. The boy shook his head, not understanding how that could keep away the other's semen but he actually didn't care. Why did it take so long for the man to do something?

The man smiled at the boy's impatient look and now removed the quilt from his cock and replaced it with the condom. The blonde moaned at the sight. He already felt excited and now the man displayed his member like that. It looked rather uncomfortable to wear something like that.

"Now we're ready." Kanou said and the blonde only looked towards the man's body. He never knew that he looked this sexy. He had muscular arms and shoulders. His abdomen wasn't as muscular as some of those models were but it was firm and made Ayase want to touch it.

The man placed himself closer and the boy swallowed as he lay down on his back so that now his master could crawl over him. The man sort of doomed over him but never seemed as kind as he did then.

The blonde pressed his lips onto the other's forcefully and threw his arms around the other's neck. Kanou smiled but kissed the boy back.

Ayase pushed his hips up, wanting something to touch him and when Kanou noticed that, he let one of his hands slide over the member of his angel. The boy stopped the kiss the shamelessly release a moan. That was exactly what his body had longed for.

The hand started to pump the boy's small penis skilfully and the blonde's breathe became even worse than it did before.

"Kanou-san! Kanou-san! Yes! Aahn!" the boy yelled shamelessly and Kanou shushed him softly in his ear.

"Shh… not so loud…" he whispered.

"B-but… ah! I can't- AH!" the boy replied and the man now stopped his actions. The blonde grabbed for the neck he was holding and looked at the man's eyes desperately.

"No one can hear us. I won't continue if you won't try to stay quiet." he said.

"B-but… I like it… I can't help it…" the boy whispered back, wanting more. The man smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's nose, who closed his eyes when that contact was made.

"Just try to be a bit more quiet." the man regretted to ask that from the boy since he didn't love anything more than those sounds, they made them stay in agony, but if someone heard them they might stop them. They were in Someya's and Gion's room. He smiled at that. He loved the idea of having sex in the bed of someone he hated. O he hoped to leave a few stains. The man smiled and continued as the boy nodded to his request.

The blonde bit down in his lip, trying to hold back every moan in his lungs as the man he felt the hot hand restarting the movement.

"I didn't tell you to don't make any sounds at all." the man said as he didn't like the silence between them now; so Ayase slipped another softer but still very sexy moan.

"That was perfect…" he said, now feeling how he was starting to reach his limit. He wanted to take the boy forcefully and hard and felt another wave of Kotodama rise inside of him; which made him push his finger inside of the boy without using the lube.

"K-Kanou-s-saAaahhnnn!" the boy groaned softly and he felt the strangest feeling inside of him now. His belly felt all tingly and it was like every muscle in his body was tensing but relaxing at the same time; which made him scream his last moan.

Kanou stared towards his hand, knowing the boy had come, but didn't notice any drop of liquid on it. His finger was deep down in the boy and the tight walls were clenching around his middle finger as he realised he had been in a Kotodama state for a few seconds.

He then stared at the boy who lay below him with wide spread legs and noticed how the small member rose once again when his middle finger slowly moved a little deeper. He smiled now, glad his Kotodama was gone, and quickly retreated his finger to put a handful of the lube over his hands.

"Don't…" the blonde said. "… put it back- Nnnah…" he proceeded with a trembling voice. Kanou grinned, replacing his middle finger and pushing it back inside the tight walls; only this time the lubricant made it a lot easier to slide in and by the hearing of the boy's moans it felt better for him too.

The blonde touched his member but Kanou pushed away the pale hand with his own.

"N-no! I want to… ah!" Ayase protested but Kanou grinned, continuing his pace inside of the boy and now adding his forefinger. The blonde bit his tongue, trying not to scream out. Even though it was hurting, it felt awesome at the same time.

"M-more! MORE!" the blonde pleaded and tried to grab for his cock again, but the man's grip was too great. "P-please!"

After a few seconds of adding his ring finger, Kanou removed his hand. Ayase's hole was asking for more; which made the man swallow and feel his cock throb hard inside of the condom.

"You want more?" he asked, unable to remove the trembling sound of his voice. Ayase nodded forcefully.

"I do! Kanou-san please!" he pleaded as he tried to get out of the man's grip. Kanou released the boy, after making him promise not to touch himself yet, and then also put some lubricant over the condom. He playfully pushed the tip of the lube inside of the boy and pushed some liquid inside of him too, which made the boy groan.

He then closed the tube, throwing it next to him and positioned himself in front of the tiny hole, waiting and asking to be entered.

He pushed his tip in, hearing how a now filled-with-pain moan escaped from his angel; but he wasn't able to stop now.

The pain made the boy suddenly remember the last time they did it. In a shock he tensed up, wriggling fiercely and trying to make the foreign thing inside of him feel better.

Kanou placed his lips on the boy's cheek, whispering kind and soft apologies in the blonde's ear, promising it would feel better any time soon and feeling hurt deep down that he was the one causing the boy this pain again. The blonde seemed to relax but Kanou felt how he was still tensed up down there.

"I can stop if you want…" the man said, pained because of his own request but if it would make the boy happy, then he would do it.

"No… no, please… Kanou-san; deeper." the blonde whispered and Kanou stared into the blue eyes; before releasing a chuckle.

"Now who's the pervert?" he whispered and Ayase smiled back, so now Kanou felt how he was unclenching around him and he could fully entered, being companied by the wonderful moans the boy slipped.

"M-move! Move… hnn." the blonde tried to sound firmly but couldn't help pleading and trembling. Kanou's breathe quickened it's pace and before he proceeded, he slid his hand in the boy's holding it tightly while he guided his other hand to the abdomen carrying their child.

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered and then started to move.

Ayase swallowed, pinching Kanou's hand that made him feel even better, somehow. As the rhythm quickened, he guided his hand towards his trembling cock and felt ready to have the great feeling had had before again.

Kanou went faster, slamming himself inside of the boy when he didn't hear anymore pain inside of his moans but only full pleasure.

"Aah! Kanou-san!" the boy screamed and Kanou knew for sure that someone had heard that, but he didn't care.

"Aya… se…" he replied in between his thrusts. He had never moaned before in his life but this time he couldn't help but moan back. It felt _great_. He never imagined to have sex like that. He now was able to fully remove his cock and ram it back in fully right after and felt how he was about to come anytime soon.

"Kanou-san! I-I…" the blonde tried to make clear how he felt but wasn't able to say it through words, Kanou somehow understood right away and nodded.

"Me too." he said back and Ayase pumped his member faster feeling how that sentence brought him to his limit.

Kanou placed his head next to the boy's; giving his last and best thrust and the blonde moaned in the other's ear while Kanou bit his lip as to not make it sound any louder. Though he knew everyone in the house heard them; he didn't want to make the risk bigger. He felt how his liquid was released inside of the condom and hoped, prayed even, that it wouldn't rip apart.

The blonde's hand trembled softly in his as he pulled himself out his Kami, trying to slow down his breath.

The blonde stared towards the ceiling, his chest moving up and down restlessly as the last traces of the feeling left his body. Kanou stared towards the boy as that happened and suddenly sat up, which made their hands separate.

"Does this room have a loo?" he asked suddenly. The blonde looked towards his Kotodama master and nodded slowly, pointing towards a door next to the beige mask he had noticed this morning.

"There…" the blonde whispered; trying not to say too much since his breath still hadn't reached the normal rate. Kanou smiled towards the blonde, quickly placing a kiss on his lips and then stood up, walking towards the toilet. Ayase couldn't help but to follow the man with his eyes.

When the blonde heard the door closing he stared towards the ceiling again, his breath now slowing to the normal pace. When he suddenly recalled what he had done, at what time and _where_; he smiled. He really was a pervert.

Kanou re-entered the room and Ayase noticed that the rubber was removed from his member. Kanou dropped himself onto the bed, facing the boy, but his eyes were closed.

Ayase crawled closer, still smiling and suddenly feeling rather cold.

"We are perverts." Ayase whispered and Kanou's eyes opened when he said that. The man grinned, placing his arms around the boy, who now turned his back towards the man, about to fall asleep again, and his hand slid to the pregnant abdomen.

"I hope the baby won't remember that." Ayase said; as he felt the touch of Kanou's hand on his abdomen again.

"That makes us even bigger perverts." he said as he placed a kiss on the boy's ear. Ayase smiled at the kind touch and felt how Kanou's hot body was pressed against his.

"It feels _fucking great _inside of you." Kanou said after a minute of silence Ayase turned his head and looked up at the man.

"Kanou-san…" he said ashamed. Kanou smiled.

"I mean: it feels _great _inside of you." the blonde smiled now and snuggled closer towards the man.

"I love you, Ayase." the man said, about to fall asleep; the blonde knew that but didn't hear it, for he was already asleep; quickly followed by the man.

Again the boy was the first to wake up. He smelled the fragrance of his master and sniffed it again; when his belly grumbled.

"Time to get up." he whispered against what he expected to be the chest and he placed a kiss against it. The body moved at the feather light touch and Kanou opened his eyes.

"I'm already awake… and you are hungry." the man said. Ayase smiled and sat up, feeling how the hot hands slid down his arms.

"I'm not. The baby is. So we should get up!" the blonde stood up from the bed, quickly dressing in his clothes and being watched by Kanou. The man then saw the sign Ayase made and got up too, also dressing himself.

The blonde opened the door when his master was ready. He stared up in the other's eyes and Kanou stared back with a smile. Weirdly enough, they both felt like the happiest and luckiest persons in the world.

Kanou slid his hand around Ayase's and the boy directly held Kanou's hand back. Seeing it as a reaction to hold his hand. He actually loved to hold Kanou's hand.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen." Ayase said and placed a kiss on Kanou's cheek. "I'll go find Waki first."

"What makes you think he's not already at the breakfast table?" Kanou asked.

"He's a long sleeper." Ayase said and he smiled. "Someya and Yamaguchi will certainly already be up; and since Gion slept in the living room, he'll be up too."

"Great." Kanou said ironically but actually wanted to know whether the blonde guy had heard their activities in _his_ bed. Kanou smiled then. "Fine, I'll go." he said and he kissed his boy quickly before leaving, feeling rather excited at the thought of making the blonde angry. Nothing could ruin his day now!

Ayase knocked on the door. "Waki-san?" he said and the door was strangely enough opened right away by his father; wearing his usual kimono's.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Did you become sick? That's maybe normal. Pregnant woman often get sick." he said so fast Ayase couldn't bring a word in between.

"I'm fine… I guess." he said and Waki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You guess? Come in, tell me what bothers you." the blonde did as he was told and raised his shirt; which made his growing belly visible. Waki looked stunned.

"It can't be growing that fast… it's only been like… 30 hours." he said. The blonde nodded.

"I know. But Kanou-san and I figured that it could be normal… since he doesn't really know how his Special Kotodama Power works." the boy said.

"Nobody knows. You can be giving birth to this baby in a week." Waki said. "Maybe in a few months, but at the sight of it growing this fast I suspect it will take at about half the usual time; maybe even just a third."

"You mean three months?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I do think so. I want you to visit me every week. I'd even say every three days." Waki said as he placed his arm around Ayase and walked him to the dinning room.

"I will. But you have to ask Kanou-san if he's okay with that." Waki smiled when the boy said that.

"You do really care about his opinion, don't you?" he asked. Ayase nodded right away.

"Yes. I care about him and he cares about me." Both of the blonde's now smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Only next time; try to hold back on the sex until you get home." Waki said and the blonde stared towards his father, feeling a dark blush appear.

"You heard?" he whispered.

"I do hope Gion and Kanou aren't fighting already." Waki stated, deciding not to reply to the boy's question and Ayase smiled.

"Don't worry. He'll be polite." the boy said. Waki chuckled and nodded.

"Lets hope Gion will do that too." he said and he opened the door of the dining room, noticing how everyone sat around the table quietly.

Normally silence would also mean peace. This time there was this aura in the air that didn't spread peace but hate. Both Yamato and Gion stared at Kanou with a disgusted and angry look but Kanou ignored that and ate another bowl with eggs. Yamaguchi was busy with his laptop once again and only Someya and Kanou looked up when he and his father entered.

"Good morning, everyone." Waki said as he placed himself next to Yamato; who didn't reply and only gave Kanou an angry look. Gion groaned something but also stared towards the other man. Only Kanou said good morning but it was barely audible because of the eggs-filled mouth. Someya smiled towards Ayase and stood up; not paying attention towards Waki.

"Good morning sweetie!" she said as she gave him a hug. Ayase hugged back.

"Good morning, Someya-san." now that both Gion and Yamato heard the boy's voice they looked away from Kanou. Yamato stood up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked. Gion stared in the blue eyes, waiting for a reply. Ayase looked towards Kanou, who seemed to be interested in the answer too.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." the boy said proudly. "I liked it." Gion raised his eyebrows as Yamato sat back down and Someya kept smiling.

"I hope so for you, darling." she said and she guided Ayase to his chair.

"I heard from Kanou-kun your belly grew." she said as they both sat down. Ayase stared into Kanou's eyes, which looked beautiful and then Waki replied.

"He'll be giving birth in three months." Waki said. Everyone looked towards him, even Yamaguchi.

"Three months? Is that healthy?" Kanou asked.

"Yes. The baby seems to want to live. I don't know what your power does, Kanou-kun, but it seems like you've created a very lively baby." Waki replied.

"Probably not as lively as its father." Ayase said and he giggled at that. Everyone stared towards the blonde boy now and a small blush appeared on Kanou's face.

Yamato's face turned into slight disgust as Someya giggled along with the boy. Gion sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and Yamaguchi quickly proceeded on his laptop, not interested in any more details.

"Anyway, when are you coming back?" Yamato asked towards Ayase.

"Sunday morning. I'll be back here then." he said and Kanou simply nodded.

"Great! That's settled then!" Gion said ironically as he stood up. "He'll be back Sunday, after Kanou raping him every day!" he said and he stood up. Someya tried to calm down her husband but he ignored it.

"I can't believe you're all fine with Ayase having this child with that fucking creep! He can kill Ayase without a doubt! You even accept that he fucked Ayase in our bed." he pointed the last sentence towards Someya, who blushed now and looked away from her Kotodama master.

"I'm sick of it. I'm getting out of here; I need some fresh air." Gion got out of the room, quickly followed by silence. Ayase felt a pain inside. Everyone stared towards him and Kanou.

"I already told Kanou that he… would hand you back to me if he ever hurt you again." Waki said. Ayase looked up. "If he's smart, he won't hurt you anymore, so don't worry."

"Gion's just angry because he doesn't like Kanou-kun." Someya said. "I don't think he'll ever accept him, but that's partly his own fault."

"I'll go talk to him." Yamato said as he stood up. "But do know this, if Gion's right and you will rape him again or even hurt him… I'll personally kill you."

"_We'll_ personally kill you." Waki proceeded as Yamato left the room too. Kanou nodded.

"And you know that they're able to." Someya said. Again the man nodded.

"I trust Kanou-san." Ayase said. "He was really kind… he is really kind and I'm sure that he'll always be."

"You don't have to explain that to us. We know." Yamaguchi said as he seemed to have followed every detail of the conversation.

"He's right. We'll try to persuade Gion. But it will be hard; for now go home. We'll see Sunday." Waki said and Kanou stood up after that.

"I don't like Gion either. But I do want to try to like him, for Ayase's sake." he stared towards his angel and smiled. "Lets go home." he said and the blonde nodded.

After the several goodbye's they left; but Ayase couldn't help feeling bad. He never wanted Kanou and Gion to hate each other. He loved both of them but in another way and though Kanou promised him that it would all be fine, he doubted. He trusted Kanou and his words but he knew how stubborn Gion was; and the sex part in his bed, wasn't a thing a decent person should do. They were just both really excited…

Kanou placed his hand on Ayase's leg as he drove home. Ayase smiled and placed his head on the man's shoulder.

"I love you." Ayase said, hoping that Kanou's reply would make him feel better. And it did.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter finished! Now I don't know how long it will take for the next one, but I'll hurry for my reviewers! xD

A special thanks to XxMythMakerxX; Sarasnk & Kichou, who stick by my story no matter what! :)

Please review! :D

PS: -ENDoftheMUSIC-; I miss you; your reviews and your mails. :)


	6. To Be or Not To Be?

Here's my new chapter of the story! :)

I know it took me a really long time, and I'm sorry for those among you who read & review this story faithfully and had to wait very long. I was simply out of inspiration, but was suddenly able to continue! :)  
For those among you who want a lemon, I'm sorry. In this chapter there'll be no lemon, but I'll be able to put on in next time. :)

Please enjoy this chapter!

**Reviewreplies:**

**Kichou: **I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner; really... :) but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest! Thanks for the review! *bows gratefully*

**XxMyth_MakerxX: **If I may say so: I liked that part too. I was like: 'I absolutely want this to happen in this story!' And it fitted completely in that chapter! ö Yup, Ayase is cute & always will be! :)  
Uhu, I was thinking of a solution for that problem and suddenly thought: 'wait... that's a condom's job! ö this is perfect!' :D  
Yes you're right, it was oc for Ayase. :S I'm sorry if that bothered you, but that was just a way I thougth Ayase should react. I'd feel that way! ;)  
and I didn't pull it off, Kanou did! ;D  
Thankshuu for the o-so-amazing review! ~ *loves and bowes deeply*

**Sarasnk: **I'm great, thank you! How about you? :) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update... :) I wish I could update sooner but I never find ideas that quick. Sorry! :S  
I'm glad you liked it! :D Exaclty! The baby will even be sooner than Kanou thinks he'll be there! ;) Better prepare, big boy, it's not as cute as it looks! xD (especially not when the father is Kanou himself... ;) )  
Yup yup, Ayase will sure get into trouble somehow (like always xD) Exacly, he needs to be able to protect Ayase. :)  
I don't know if he can still heal, haven't figured that out yet. But I don't think so. After this chapter you'll understand why not. :)  
I did take my time... a little too long I supose. :)  
Thanks for the wonderful review! *bows deeply and blows kiss* ~

**Reiketsu: **here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! *bows* thanks for the review. ~

ITADAKIMASU !

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 6: To Be or Not To Be?_**

The blonde had been hoping for a call from Gion for the last two days. As he stared at the phone, that was placed in Kanou's bedroom, he suddenly realized that his abdomen had grown for even a few more inches and his chest had weirdly enough became to grow along with it. (just a bit, but the boy was able to notice…)

Ayase felt how Kanou's weight made the bed move next to him. He placed his hand on the boy's leg and Ayase broke his eye-contact with the phone to look at the man.

"You okay?" he asked. His brown eyes stared straight into the blue ones, a small glance of worry being shown in his eyes. The blonde smiled, staring at his master.

"I'm fine." he lied; staring back at the phone. Kanou sighed deeply, pinching the leg his hand was holding softly and crawled closer to his Kami.

"He still hasn't called?" he asked and the blonde shook his head; sighing deeply. The Kotodama user did not know how to react to that or what to say. He had noticed that his angel couldn't leave the phone out of his sight and knew that he and Gion were very close.

His brown eyes then slid to the belly of his boy, which was still covered by the quilt but it was clear that it had grown since the last time he had looked (which was actually only ten hours ago; since he didn't like to leave the boy or his baby out of his sight).

He stared at it as the it move up and down in the regular rhythm of the blonde's breathing. Ayase stared down at his feet; looking rather desperate.

"How about we replace your mind and go do something fun." Kanou said and the boy looked up at him; his eyes turning from slight shock to clear embarrassment. His cheeks gaining a little red colour.

"F-fun?" he whispered; thinking about what happened the last time they had 'fun'. He stared into the brown eyes and felt his heart skipping a beat. Kanou smiled now.

"I'm not talking about sex." he said seriously, which made the boy's ears become red too.

"I mean something like…" the man looked around in the room, searching for a decent ending for the sentence.

"Going to a… an amusement park?" he said, not giving it a second thought. As he stared back at the blue eyes; they widened, staring back in his.

"You like amusement parks?" the blonde asked. Kanou now smiled; raising his shoulders and sighing.

"Not really; but if you're with me, I won't mind." he said. Ayase smiled back at the kind words.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for our baby." the blonde replied. "How about we simply go shopping?" he asked. "If you want to, Kanou-san." he quickly added when the man gave a strange look that seemed a bit like disgust.

"You like shopping? Like… clothes and… shoes?" the man asked. The blonde smiled.

"For me, no. for the baby, yes." the boy said. Kanou now stared at the boy, not showing any emotion on his face. He never knew the blonde liked to shop; and he had already asked him what he liked. Ayase stared towards his abdomen, placing a hand on it, over the quilt.

"Like… these tiny socks babies wear." he whispered with a smile and Kanou felt flustered at the sight when the little smile turned bigger and he proceeded:

"… the cradles and the little duck toys… I never had that. I was made like this and I'm not turning older or something. So I want the baby to feel like a real human baby!" he now giggled softly and placed his other and still free hand over his mouth as he did so.

"… is it okay if we buy a soother for the baby?" the man suddenly asked, a bit too quiet but the boy heard it. He looked at his master, who now blushed a little because of what he asked.

"I never had it and always wanted it. My father never bought it." the blonde boy smiled and nodded.

"Sure… we'll buy a soother." the blonde whispered back.

"We have no idea which colour we should fix on." the man said and he stared towards the ceiling. "If it's a girl… it should be pink." he said it with a little smile on his face. The thought of having a baby girl felt strange. It would have the exact same looks as her mother only with his dark eyes. His smile widened now. As for a boy; he would look exactly like himself only with the gorgeous blue eyes of his mother.

The blonde boy looked up a the man's smile. Unable to tell what he was thinking about. Maybe it were names? Names for their baby.

"We can just simply buy other colour of clothes. Like yellow or green. No pink or blue. I think it's too… cliché?" he said.

Kanou now smiled fully; laughing along with his boy.

"You're right. I like black; but that's nothing for a baby." he said. Ayase smiled.

"Why not? We can but a black soother for the baby." the blonde said and Kanou smiled fully.

"That's a great idea." he said as he stared in his boy's eyes. Ayase felt a warm blush on his cheeks as he felt the intensity of the man's look.

"And yellow socks." he said with a small grin. "And a green cradle."

"With blue and pink ducks." the boy proceeded, a little disappointment in his voice; which made Kanou's smile widen.

"Great idea…" he whispered and moved his hand from the boy's leg to his abdomen where his baby was lying peacefully. They both felt the same feeling as every time Kanou touched the blonde's abdomen, but were able to suppress it. They had been training on it.

They had figured that every time Kanou touched the boy's belly or even came near it; a strange reaction would be formed in both of their body's. That was probably because of the Kotodama power Kanou had placed on Ayase.

So Kanou recently touched the boy there as a training to hide the feeling they both had at that time.

"How about we get ready and go shopping…?" Kanou asked and he smiled. "My treat." the blonde boy smiled sweetly; a smile Kanou had never seen on the precious face before and he blushed deeply for the first time as the boy nodded with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Sure…" Ayase whispered back. Strangely enough, he felt happy. He felt like he belonged somewhere. This baby bounded him to Kanou forever, which meant he actually belonged there. He never felt as alive as he felt at that moment. The hot hand covering his pregnant abdomen; the dark eyes staring towards him kindly and the clear blush plastered on the other's face; which Ayase expected never to see again.

Kanou turned away from his boy, sitting up and removing the quilt from his body. As he stood up, bringing himself towards his wardrobe and dressing himself, Ayase sat up too; staring at the other man while doing so.

His arms were placed around his belly and he gave one last glance towards the phone before getting up, ignoring the painful sting in his chest.

As Kanou grasped for the final pair of pants he had found, he pulled out his wallet. It had seemed like forever. Ayase had helped him looking for it for five minutes but then Kanou told him it was dangerous to bend over in a pregnant state and he had to sit down and simply watch the father of his child searching every piece of cloth for the brown leather thing.

"I'm going to curse this stupid thing. Can I use my Kotodama on leather?" Kanou asked in a ironic tone of voice.

"Yes you can." the blonde said, taking Kanou's statement seriously. "But I don't think it's very smart to do so." Kanou grinned.

"I was kidding… but thanks for worrying about me." he said and Ayase smiled flustered.

Kanou's eyes slid over the boy's abdomen again and he noticed how the boy's shirt barely fit over it. He suddenly remembered a question he had to ask.

"Ayase, we're forgetting about something." he said and the boy looked up.

"What is it?" Ayase asked.

"Maternity clothing." Kanou started. "I don't think you'll fit in your clothes anymore in a few weeks. Maybe a few days. So maybe we should buy some maternity clothing too."

"That's for women. I don't want to go shopping in a lady's department." the blonde replied in a soft whisper, afraid to offend his master. Kanou smiled.

"People will think you're a lady anyway. You're pregnant." he said back and Ayase's look changed into defeat.

"Fine…" he whispered. The man petted the golden hair softly and placed a kiss on Ayase's forehead, smiling and for the first time truly in love.

"Come on… lets go." he said and Ayase replied with a nod as they got up and walked out of the house.

Ayase had never been in the shopping district before; only in the supermarket for food and spices since he always had to cook for both his masters (and lately also his own child); and the shops Kanou wanted to enter were highly above the expenses the boy would ever be able to pay. The man carried every single bag as to not let Ayase do too much.

They had already bought all the stuff for the baby. The cradle was of best quality (that is what the lady from the shop had said…) and had a removable cotton sheet in a light yellow colour with on top in the left corner a little sun that smiled up towards you. The only reason why Kanou chose that cradle was because of the free music playing box that would hang above it and make the baby fall asleep by playing a soft lullaby that the man himself recognized as the only lullaby he had ever heard.

Ayase of course gave in, since he had never heard any lullabies before and he also simply loved the soft substance out of which sheet was created and was sure the baby would love it too. It would be delivered to the house the day after tomorrow.

As for the soother; they had looked for it in several stores but only found the wrong colours. When they entered a cheaper store, with a lot of protesting from Kanou, they actually found a black one and bought it right away. Kanou hid it safely in his inside pocket.

The shop they now entered was a clothing store; for either babies as pregnant women; but it also included a flat screen television. _A television… _he didn't have one at home with his previous master but this store had a _flat screen?_

The blonde boy stared towards the screen, currently playing 'TMF'. As Kanou noticed Ayase staring towards the screen he grinned.

"It only plays music… or the news; which will be anytime soon." he said and Ayase simply nodded. Kanou put his arm around the boy and chuckled lightly while walking away from the television. As the man step straight towards the rack of socks he pulled one pair off; with a rabbit print onto it; and stared at it bewildered.

"Is it going to be _this_ small?" he asked quietly and he placed the socks back as Ayase giggled and said a soft 'yes'. He walked towards the next rack and this time pulled out little slippers in a red colour; which he put over his fingers and he did a little dance on his other hand with a grin.

Ayase shook his head with a smile and grabbed out a maternity dress in front of him it looked really female but somehow, he felt good when he saw it. Kanou noticed this and removed the little shoes from his fingers, holding them tightly as to not forget them.

As he skipped to the next clothes, he decided not to disturb Ayase with this. He didn't want this and if he would start and force some of those dresses in his arms; he would look just as uncomfortable as he did at home.

The blonde didn't pay attention to his master anymore. He simply skipped through the clothes and pulled out a few dresses he seemed to be interested in. as he turned to tell Kanou he would try them on; he didn't see his master anywhere so he decided to just simply turn around towards the changing rooms and try everything on.

He decided to try on the blue one first since that looked the most comfortable, when he passed by the television again and heard a monotonous voice saying:

"This afternoon; at about five thirty; the famous book editor Kohaku Yatoro has been found death in the district of Harajuku."

The boy jumped at the name and looked up, decreasing his grip around the clothes he was carrying.

"The man was lying in between fields and was recently recognized as one of the so called: 'Kotodama-users'. He had even bought his first 'Kami' in the district of Shinjuku. The man was shot in the chest by his own gun and had a sunflower placed on him. The police is still searching for any evidence of murder but hasn't found a single clue up until now. The state clearly thinks he committed suicide and wonders why the 'paper doll' wasn't there at that time; people still doubt the safety of these people; if that's even how we can call it." A soft sound was heard and the man now talked towards a different camera about a tragic accident.

Ayase felt a pain in his chest. They _found_ him. He always knew people weren't fond of Kami's or Kotodama's; but even on the news they didn't sound positive at all. He stared towards the dresses in his hand and suddenly didn't feel like buying anything anymore.

The man had noticed. He saw his boy standing and staring towards the news once he heard the name Kohaku Yatoro. He step towards his boy slowly.

"I knew he was a Kotodama user…" Kanou said when he had reached Ayase and the blonde looked up. "… but I never knew that he had a beautiful Kami like you."

Ayase blushed a bit but didn't feel better because of what he had said.

"That night… when he died… we looked upon the stars." the boy whispered and Kanou looked towards him. "He said that if he could name a star after me… he'd choose the brightest one of all." Kanou was silenced for a second, unable to figure what to say next.

"Well… that was kind of him…" he said and Ayase smiled. "But really stupid." the blonde gave his master a shocked look; but Kanou merely smiled proudly, looking back towards his angel.

"No star's great enough to be called after you. I'd choose the moon." Ayase could feel the pain in his chest flow away and gratefully placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Thank you." he said and he pushed the dresses in his master's arms. Kanou stared towards him with an asking look.

"I don't need to fit these. They'll fit one day." Kanou smiled at the boy's words and walked him towards the paying desk. God, how he loved the boy. Kanou placed the clothes he had chosen for the baby next to the clothes Ayase had chosen.

The woman behind the desk smiled, giving Ayase's belly a look. She started with the baby clothes and Ayase noticed that there was a small pyjama, with exactly the same print as the sun in the cradle. Ayase smiled at that but Kanou didn't seem to notice and just stared towards the clothes he had chosen doubtfully.

"You think the baby would like that?" he asked towards Ayase. The blonde looked up towards his master. "I'm not really good at baby's clothes. I'm not really good at baby's in general."

Ayase placed his hand over Kanou's and the man now averted his eyes from the clothes to the blue orbs.

"I like them. So will the baby. Anyway, the baby will never know. He'll be too small." the boy whispered. Kanou grinned together with the lady; and now both Ayase and Kanou looked towards her.

"How far are you?" she asked when she noticed the two males looking at her. Of course, Ayase didn't look like one. Ayase smiled.

"About five days." he said and the lady's eyes spread wide before she started to laugh a bit. Kanou gave her an angry look as she did and Ayase pinched the man's hand when he noticed. The woman seemed to settle down her laugh and continued placing the clothes in a bag.

"It's just that… you seem a lot further then five days." she said softly. Kanou grinned with a still angry look on his face.

"That's because our baby's growing faster then any average child. He's going to be born in three months." he said darkly. The woman smiled friendly towards Ayase.

"Aren't you nervous?" she asked. "I was with my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Ayase asked, very interested and Kanou sighed.

"Yes, she's four months old now." the woman replied, her eyes shining proudly.

"That's great." Kanou said and he placed money on the paying desk. "Come on, let's go." he said grabbing Ayase and the bag.

"Bye miss." Ayase quickly said before being pulled out of the store by Kanou. The man was so selfish sometimes. Ayase sighed and decided just to go with it.

They had been walking for a little while now. Kanou decided not to go home yet. He had heard once that it was good for a pregnant woman (or in this case: male Kami) to have fresh air and decided to take a less crowded side street then the one they were walking in now when the boy suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Kanou-san, I need to go to the toilet." he whispered softly. Kanou gave him a worried look, he had noticed that the boy looked pale since he saw his previous master on the television; but just thought of it as normal, since the boy always looked pale. Seems like this time he was wrong and the boy was paler then usual.

Ayase held his growing abdomen tightly; swallowing deeply. Kanou placed his hand on Ayase's shoulder, looking around for a toilet but deciding that there was none around in the shopping district. He sighed deeply, pulling Ayase in the first store on the left and pushing everyone in the line for the paying desk aside. A lady gave him an angry glance when she was about to pay and he pushed her money back in her hands.

"Do you have a toilet?" he asked quickly, seeing how Ayase now placed his hand in front of his mouth. "He's not feeling well." the blonde pulled on Kanou's sleeve as he felt he was close to vomiting.

The woman behind the paying desk nodded quickly, grabbed Ayase's hand and ran him to the toilet. Kanou sighed in relieve, giving the lady next to him a look. She held her money tightly and gave a murderous glance towards him.

"My boy really needed a toilet." he said towards her. "And I don't fucking care if you like that or not."

The woman swallowed at the red glow in the man's eyes and decided to back off when she realised that Kotodama users changed eye colours when they were really angry. The lady of the paying desk returned with a worried look. Kanou stared towards her.

"He's asking for you, the toilet's right there." she pointed her purple painted fingernail towards the door she came from and Kanou nodded in a reply, thanking her quickly.

He knocked on the door, hearing how his boy released another load. He sniffed his nose at the thought but shook it away quickly, knocking again.

"Ayase, are you okay?" he asked. The boy on the other hand was unable to reply, feeling how his already empty stomach didn't want to stop. His arms and legs trembled and he felt how he began to feel dizzy, hearing Kanou calling his name in the far distance; when suddenly, the bad feeling in his stomach stopped and he was able to flush the toilet.

Kanou then opened the door and gave his boy a look. He unconsciously took a step back when Ayase walked out of the toilet, trying to give the boy some space so he would be able to breathe some fresh air.

"You okay?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Better." he said. Kanou smiled, now placing his arms around the boy and hugging him closely.

"Let's go home." he said. "You can rest there." the blonde placed his head against the man's shoulder, feeling the warm arms surrounding him tightly and he whispered a soft 'yes' against it.

The both of them walked back into the store and Ayase was eager to thank the lady who was so kind to help him. The woman smiled placing a hand on Ayase's shoulder asking if he felt better.

"Yes, thank you." the boy replied.

"You go to bed and rest. It's not abnormal to feel bad when you're pregnant; but it's strange that you feel bad when you're already this far. Usually you feel bad the first three months…" she gave the boy a worried look and suddenly shook her head. "Anyway, I've got a shop to take care off, you go home and rest." the blonde boy nodded, feeling how Kanou's hand softly grabbed his and he walked him out of the store.

The blonde stared towards the ceiling; his hand placed over his slowly breathing abdomen and he sighed. When he came home he had to run to the toilet once again to empty his already vacant stomach and had to be carried to the bed by his master.

Right now he only felt dizzy, but that seemed normal since he had never been sick before. Not that being sick was normal for a Kami…

Kanou entered the room, carrying a bucket along with him and he placed it beside the boy's side of the bed. He sat down next to the other, stroking the golden hair softly. The boy's breath was quick and irregular and he noticed that he was sweating.

"Maybe I should call Waki and bring him over." he whispered softly and Ayase smiled kindly.

"That would be great…" he whispered back. Kanou smiled, giving his golden hair on last caress and pressing his lips on the boy's forehead before grabbing the phone and dialling the puppeteer's number.

"Hello, Waki's residence, Someya speaking." a voice sounded. Kanou sighed a little before answering.

"Hello Someya, it's me, Kanou. Can you hand me Waki. It's about Ayase." the Kami was silenced for a second.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's sick. He has been throwing up a few times now and looks really pale."

"Okay, I'll go get hem, wait a second." Someya placed down the phone, running towards the puppeteer and dragging him towards the phone.

"This is Waki speaking." he said.

"Ayase's sick." Kanou simply said, not feeling like repeating the whole situation.

"You want me to come over?" Waki asked softly.

"Ayase wants you to. He's unable to get out of bed." Kanou replied.

"Fine, hang on, I'll be there in half an hour."

Half an hour passed and Ayase had been sleeping all tugged in the warm quilt. Kanou had been pacing through the room for all the time, impatiently waiting for the other Kotodama user to arrive, when a knock came upon the door.

Kanou ran to the front door, opening it, and brown eyes gave him a worried look. Someya pushed the man aside, forcing her way inside of the house and was quickly followed by her Kotodama and Waki. Gion tried to calm his Kami down and Waki was holding a doctor's bag.

"Where is he?" Waki asked and Kanou lead him towards the bedroom. The blonde man sighed deeply when he saw his 'son' in the bed. He placed the bag at the side of the bed and kneeled in front of Ayase's face.

"Leave us." Waki said darkly.

"I want to stay here. You're about the carrier of my child." Kanou replied calmly.

"No. Get out." Waki said now. "I want to talk to him in private." the blonde man smiled kindly, which made Someya grab Kanou's arm and pull him out of the room, while Gion closed the door behind him.

Waki petted the golden hair and the big blue orbs opened. He noticed how the boy trembled under the sheets while he smiled.

"W-Waki… san…" the blonde stammered. Waki shushed him.

"It'll be fine." he said. "How are you feeling?" the blonde boy sat up slowly, making sure that the covers didn't leave his body.

"Better… it has b-been worse. I-it's because I slept." he whispered. Waki smiled kindly caressing the boy's cheek softly.

"Have you ever felt sick like this before?" he asked and Ayase shook his head.

"The lady at the s-store told me it w-was normal…" Waki raised an eyebrow.

"What lady?" he asked curiously and Ayase smiled for the first time since Waki saw him.

"We went shopping f-for the baby. S-socks… a cradle… a soother." Waki smiled along with him.

"And then you became sick?" the boy nodded.

"It was when I saw the news…" he whispered. The puppeteer looked up curiously.

"They found him…" Waki sighed deeply when he saw the sad look on the boy's face and hugged him close, placing himself next to the Kami and feeling how he snuggled closer to him.

"The lady also said I looked about four months far already…" the boy whispered, to change the subject. Waki looked down in a shock.

"Four months? In five days?" Ayase noticed the shock in his father's voice and looked up to the grey eyes.

"Is that… b-bad?" he asked.

"I don't know… that means that my first calculations are wrong… you won't be giving birth in three months Ayase. You'll be giving birth in… six days or such." now it was Ayase's turn to look shocked. Six days? In six days? Wouldn't that be too soon? Would he be ready for a kid by then? The blonde shook his head.

"That's soon…" he whispered. Waki smiled.

"Maybe I should do… a check." he said doubtfully. "If you wouldn't mind that, of course."

"A check? Like what?" the blonde asked.

"Like… I have to put a finger in to do a check as in how far you are." he said quickly. Ayase gave his father a strange look.

"You'd mind doing that?" he asked seriously and Waki shook his head.

"I created you. Also that part. I know what you look like and I know the changes too. So maybe those changes will help me figure out as in how far you are." the blonde boy nodded.

"Okay…" he whispered, blushing a bit about what would come next, when Waki removed the quilt.

"B-but…" the boy quickly said and Waki stared at him. "You'd better make sure, Kanou-san doesn't know about this." Waki smiled.

"It's a promise." the man replied and he removed the boy's pants now.

"This is strange…" Ayase whispered.

"I know, for you it is. I knew you looked like this." Waki said and he raised one of the boy's legs while staring in the blue eyes, which closed and the blush became worse. Waki grinned and looked down.

With a shock he slowly put back down the leg. Ayase opened his eyes, staring at Waki.

"Was that it?" he asked. Waki stared at Ayase, entirely confused and he shook his head.

"Ayase, this will sound strange…" he said. The boy looked towards his father, looking worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Have you recently grown breasts or something?" he asked and the boy's eyes widened with the sudden question.

"I think so. It changed somehow…" he said softly.

"Well… you changed somehow down there too…" Waki said, proud of being able to formulate a sentence that made everything clear. The boy stared in the grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It seems like Kanou's Kotodama power also gave you the ability to give birth to the baby properly." Ayase's eyes widened. Did he mean… that he had a… like a real… the boy sighed.

"Am I a woman?" he asked. Waki smiled a bit.

"Half." he said. Ayase smiled for one second, but it disappeared right away when Waki let his fangs grow and bit in the boy's arm softly. The boy winced in pain and stared towards his arm. A drop of red liquid ran out of the freshly created wound and Waki smiled while he let his fangs disappear and a cut was formed in his cheek.

"Ayase…" he said and his dark eyes now became the original grey state. "Welcome to the world of humans."

Kanou paced around in his living room, while Gion placed himself against the wall and Someya sat down next to him on a chair.

"It's taking really long." Someya whispered and Kanou gave her an angry glare, which made her silenced.

"Only five minutes passed. Be patient." Gion said now and Kanou's glare widened to him.

"No need to glare at me like that. I wouldn't be surprised if this was your fault." Kanou moved himself towards Gion, filled with rage and worry. He pushed him against the wall. Someya backed of at Gion's sign and decided it was wise not to interfere.

"You listen to me. I'm worried like hell. My boy is suffering in that room and I'm unable to be with him or comfort him in any sort of way. I don't know what's going on. Maybe he's really sick, who knows? And you're trying to pick a fucking fight with me?" Kanou released his grip on Gion, who seemed shocked at that.

"Ayase has been staring at the phone for about two days. Waiting for you to call. But you didn't. And I hate you for that. You hate me for raping him. I hate you back for anything else. But for Ayase's sake… I'll put it behind me. If you'll put it behind yourself too." Gion stared at the brown eyes bluntly, noticing how Kanou held out his hand towards him. Someya smiled proudly when she saw how her Kotodama placed his hand in the other's and then the door opened.

The three glares went to the two people coming out of the bedroom. Kanou smiled at the better sight of his boy and Ayase smiled back.

"Kanou-kun." Waki said, his arm around Ayase's shoulder. "You were able to make my Kami female. He has both genitals. He'll be able to give birth to your child like any human can." Kanou just stared at Waki now.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered. And Kanou saw how the cutest smile he ever saw appeared on his face. "You made me human." the smile widened.

"And you'll be a father in six days, just so you know." Waki quickly added before releasing the boy and letting him run into his master's arms.

"Thank you…" Ayase whispered, so only Kanou could hear and Kanou smiled, hugging the boy closely.

"Seems like we're here without reason." Gion said and Ayase reacted at the voice, looking up.

"I'm sorry about what I said. And I'm sorry that I didn't call. I wanted to, though, but I couldn't. I thought you hated me." Gion stared at the blonde boy, who now ran into the other blonde's arms.

"I can never hate you…" he whispered and Gion smiled towards Kanou, who smiled back and nodded gratefully.

"Gion's right." Waki said, to make the hug stop. "Time to go."

Ayase released Gion, who took his Kami and left, followed by a smiling Waki.

"I feel like cake! Shall we stop at a store?" Waki asked while walking off the stairs in the distance. Ayase giggled and yawned loudly.

"So… if I get this right, you're human, giving birth to the baby in six days and female?" Kanou said; Ayase smiled.

"True. I can give birth to the baby properly. I'm creating organs. Everything. I'm going to be human once I give birth to this baby."

"So you're not human yet?" Kanou asked.

"Half." Ayase replied.

"And you'll be female permanently?" Kanou asked that a little disappointed.

"I don't know." Ayase replied. "We'll see when the baby's here." Kanou now grinned and placed a soft kiss on Ayase's lips.

"I like all of the news. Never thought I'd be able to do that."

"You're more capable of things than you realise." Ayase replied and Kanou brought the boy back to the bedroom after those kind words.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	7. The Unexpected Birth

My new chapter has arrived (finally...)!

I haven't been writing for a really long time now, but this is a long chapter! :D

I hope you enjoy it. The title says it all! This isn't the end, I think I'll add a few more chapters. :)

Please review and do enjoy!

**Reviewreplies:**

**Kichou: **They do, right? I think so too! It was about time they would be a bit closer! :) Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update! *bows* ~

**XxMyth_MakerxX: **I'm glad you think so! ^^ I really wanted to speed things up and I'm sorry if that bothered you... but Ayase had to give birth to the baby soon! :D It's a surprise whether he'll still be human! ;p A soother is a comforter... like something you put in the baby's mouth to make him or her stop crying and he or she sucks on it. :) you get what I mean? Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update, darling! *bows* ~ Love ya!

**yaoiandcoffeeadict: **That may be true... but Ayase's really holding it in. :) he's not really a person that would show what he truly feels if that would make other people worry. Thank you for liking my story this much and reviewing it! I really appreciate it! *bows* Please review more! And I'm sorry for my late update... :) ~

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: the Unexpected Birth_**

Ayase held his abdomen tightly, feeling how he placed himself on the bed to take a few breaths. Kanou placed down the piece of metal he had been trying to put on the right place for the past few hours and quickly brought himself to his boy.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. Ayase opened his eyes to look at his master and removed one of the brown tresses from the man's eyes.

"I'm fine. We've just been working on the cradle for a pretty long time now. I need to rest a bit." the boy said. The man smiled, placing his hand on the other's cheek.

"I'll finish it. If I figure out how to put these damn tubes in the right place…" the man cursed.

"Maybe you first have to put the yellow fabric around it." Ayase replied. "That would make the tubes hold on to each other." Kanou raised an eyebrow at how logic that sounded and nodded in a reply.

"That might be correct…" he whispered and he then replaced himself next to the to-be-built cradle. Ayase smiled to Kanou as he felt his heart thump. Lately he had been feeling his heart beating a lot. He always thought it was because he was turning into a human and he simply was creating a heart, but something told him that the main reason was the man who had been trying to build the 'damn' cradle for the past few hours…

Ayase stared down to his legs as he felt them tremble softly. It was unable to be noticed by the mere human eye, but if you looked carefully, you noticed immediately. The blonde sighed deeply. Kanou noticed how his voice trembled and put the tubes aside once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. Ayase nodded but didn't seem firm.

"Maybe you should rest in bed. I'll take care of all this." the man proceeded. Ayase smiled again, nodding slowly.

"Perhaps you're right." he whispered. Touching his abdomen again. "But I still have to do the groceries." he continued softly, afraid of the other's reaction.

"I can do that." Kanou replied as if he had done it before, which was _not_ the case… Ayase raised an eyebrow and giggled softly.

"You sure?" he asked. Kanou looked up, seeming to be rather offended by the boy's laughter.

"I can shop. I have a car, I have money… that's all I need, right?" he said. The blonde nodded.

"Normally, yes. But I'll give you a list of what you should take along with you." he whispered. Kanou smiled now and shook his head.

"I'll prove to you, I can remember what to bring." he said. "Just tell me now." the man placed down the piece of the cradle and turned around to face the boy properly. Ayase smiled.

"Just take whatever you want. I'm okay with anything." he said. Kanou smiled kindly, placing himself closer to the boy and kissing him on the lips.

"I can do that." he whispered softly and in a husky voice, which made Ayase tremble. "but do promise me you'll rest."

"I promise." the blonde said and Kanou now stood up, walking out of the bedroom. Ayase followed him with a smile, putting his legs onto the bed and lying down.

When he was about to close his eyes, Kanou re-entered the room and sat next to the boy, placing a cell phone in his little hands.

"Call me if something happens. Whatever you do, don't let go of it and don't open the door for anyone." he said worriedly and bent over the boy. Ayase grabbed the little thing tightly and nodded his head.

"I promise." he said. Kanou smiled now, kissing the boy again and placing his hand on the other's belly. Ayase smiled when he felt the hot touch of his hand and broke the kiss.

"Just go. Don't worry about me." he said. Kanou smiled. Sitting up straight and grabbing something from his nightstand. He placed it in the boy's other hand. Ayase smiled when he noticed what it was.

"That should make you feel better. It's called a comforter for something." the man smiled along with the boy, kissing him again.

"Now I'm leaving." he said as he stood up and walked himself towards the front door. When reaching the end of the bedroom he turned around, watching his boy and smiled when he noticed the eyes were already closed. His angel kept his promise.

Ayase's eyes opened suddenly when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up slowly, noticing he still held both the comforter and the portable, but didn't hear anything. He sighed deeply, shaking his head and feeling as if he was going mad.

But the knocking reappeared, louder this time and the boy swallowed deeply. Maybe Kanou forgot the keys? He stood up slowly, holding the heavy part of his body.

"Kanou-san?" he asked when he stood in front of the door. No reply came, only another knock. "I'm sorry, I can't open the door." he said. "Please come back later." and to the boy's surprise the knocking stopped. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, feeling how his heart thumped quickly, when suddenly he heard another sound. It was coming from the door lock but it didn't sound like a key. It sounded like… someone was breaking it. Breaking _in_.

The boy turned around and tried to run himself towards the kitchen. He placed the comforter aside, realising that it didn't make him feel comfortable at all, but didn't let go of the cell phone. He clicked the little thing open, searching for his master's number in a panic, but when he was about to press the green button the door opened.

He heard how a few people were talking. Whispering to each other. Ayase softly opened a drawer, pulling out a frying pan, hoping that it wouldn't make any sound. To his surprise it didn't.

"We know you're here, baby." one of the guys suddenly said and the other laughed quietly. Ayase felt how his breathing stocked. Of course they knew. He had said that he couldn't open the door.

"Just come out, and we won't hurt you." another voice said. This one sounded younger then the first.

"We know your… master isn't around. But we're not here for him, we're here for you." the first voice said. Ayase's fingers trembled around the pan he was holding and he was doubting whether to call Kanou or not. The portable would make noise if he picked up and they would find out where he was immediately.

"Just come out, darling, we won't hurt you." the voice continued. Ayase closed his eyes, feeling a sudden sting in his abdomen as he grabbed for the hurting spot he tried not to scream and bit his lip.

"We need you for something… we'll explain what if you just come out." Ayase felt terrified. What should he do now? He closed his eyes, praying everything would be fine. Both for him and the baby.

"Please go…" he whispered and he reopened his eyes.

"We can't do that." the younger voice said. Ayase turned his head next to him, noticing a person from around the age of twenty. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. As the blonde tried to swing the pan against the other's head, he pressed the green button. The other person hit the pan away and made sure that Ayase threw his cell phone on the floor.

"I've got him!" the man yelled as he grabbed both Ayase's wrists and tried to push him out of the kitchen. Ayase stared towards the portable as he tried to pull back and heard a soft 'hello' appearing from it.

"Kanou-san! Come home!" he yelled but the second guy placed a cloth in the blonde's mouth and blindfolded him. Ayase heard his name coming from the phone but he was unable to reply.

"Make sure he goes unconscious, I'll take care of Kanou." the guy said and he picked up the cell phone.

"Ayase?" Kanou asked again, the panic in his voice sounded clear.

"Bet you're talking about that little, gorgeous blonde we have in our possession." the guy replied.

"What do you want? Let him go!" Kanou said.

"You want him back? Then I want you to do a job for us. I already know you're a Kotodama user and I need your help."

"What?" Kanou was furious, unable to take the anger away. But he had to stay calm. If he offended these guys in any way, Ayase would be in danger. And that included his child.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" he said darkly.

"I want you to kill someone. Another Kotodama user." Kanou sighed deeply. If he hadn't met Ayase, it wouldn't have been a problem. But the boy had taught him that killing innocents was bad. But this would make sure his boy was safe. He took a deep breath.

"Who?" he asked and the other guy smiled.

"You made the right choice…" he said darkly. "Bet you ever heard of the Kami puppeteer before, right?" Kanou's heart stocked. "I want you to kill him."

"I can't." Kanou said.

"You have to. Or your blonde will be dead."

"That's my blonde's father." Kanou said darkly.

"What a small world." the other said with a smile on his face and he watched how his partner carried the pregnant, unconscious boy in his arms. "Well. Or it is his father or it's him. Your choice, your responsibility. I give you 10 hours. If you're not ready by then, then you made your choice. Good luck, Kotodama." and the man closed down the portable.

Kanou was immobilized for a few seconds. He had to do something. He couldn't kill the man that created his precious Ayase… he opened his cell phone, dialling the office's number and waited.

"Hello, Teito financial firm, how can I help you?" Kuba's voice sounded.

"Homare… I need you and your brother's help. Track down the last conversation of Ayase's cell phone."

"Yes sir."

"And make sure the two of you discover who the two kidnappers are."

"I will sir."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll be there right away." and he shut down the cell phone again. In a hurry he ran towards the office, dumping the groceries on the floor. There was nothing more important than saving his boy.

Kanou threw off his coat, placing himself next to his employees. Homare turned to his boss.

"We were able to figure out one of the two voices. His name is Kozaku Yami. He was a costumer once." as the eldest of the twins showed a picture Kanou smiled a bit. He was sure the man looked different now, with the deep cut through his lips.

"And the other?" Kanou asked.

"The other is surely younger but we have no idea who he is." Misao replied. Kanou smiled.

"Have you tracked down his address?" Kanou asked. The twins shook their head.

"He has moved recently, ashamed of his appearance. We believe he moved far away. To Europe or something."

"That's impossible. I only have 10 hours. They can't be that far. I'm sure he'll keep to his promise and give me Ayase back." the twins gave their boss a shocked look. Since when did he believe in promises? And what had happened to the blonde Kami? He would never leave him out of his eyesight…

Kanou sighed deeply in his hands. Unable to find another clue. What had they been talking about? About the money… about him cheating, about his daughter included. His daughter.

"His daughter… where does she live?"

"In Japan sir, in Harajuku, as far as we know." Homare replied quickly.

"You already tracked her down?" Kanou asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. We thought she might be of some use to you." Misao said.

"Damn right you were. Go start the car. We're paying her a visit." Kanou said and he smiled wickedly at his slowly breeding plan.

Ayase groaned deeply, opening his heavy eyelids. A terrible pain was flowing through his wrists and ankles and he could feel cold air pressing against his skin.

"That took a long time for you to wake up." a voice said. The blonde turned his head, to notice the youngest of the two before him. He smiled wickedly, holding a knife in his right hand while doing some special tricks with it. The Kami gave a terrified look at the sharp thing that was shining in the dim light of the room.

A wicked grin appeared on the young man's face and he shook his head.

"You scared?" he asked in a dark voice. Ayase felt himself shiver at the words and nodded honestly. Again the man smiled.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't hurt you. Yet."

"That'll do, Trey." the elder voice said. Ayase turned his head, trying to move his wrists away from wherever they were locked on, but stopped immediately as he noticed he had no strength left to do anything.

"He's mine. Don't scare him unless I tell you to." the other guy had grey hair and Ayase's heart skipped a beat when he saw the clear scar running from the right corner of the man's upper lip to the left corner of the lip bellow. The boy immediately knew it could only be produced by Kotodama powers.

"You're Ayase, right? Kanou's new… property." the man grinned just as wicked as the other and placed himself next to the boy. The blonde felt how the cold floor was cooling down his buttocks. He had no more feeling in his ankles or feet and neither in his hands. For once in a few days he felt like a full Kami again.

"I asked you a question." the man said darkly and Ayase nodded quickly.

"You mean like a whore?" the so called 'Trey' asked and the other guy shook his head.

"I think that this person only has value to Kanou because he can heal any wound that is produced by Kotodama powers…"

"He's a doll?" Trey asked, shocked that his partner didn't mention that before.

"I want this doll to heal me. I want my old face back." Ayase looked up after that sentence and knew that whatever this guy wanted was impossible. This wound was already healed by other doctors. He could only do something if the wound wasn't treated by anyone else, and it had been from before he found out he was turning into a human that he had healed someone. So maybe his powers were faded away.

"I can't…" the boy whispered slowly. "I-I'm human…"

"I can't follow anymore. Is he a Kami or not, Yami?" Ayase couldn't help but notice the American accent in Trey's voice.

"Shut up!" he yelled and he hit Ayase' cheek with a hard punch. The blonde boy fell against the floor, the chains around his ankles echoing in the dimmed room. He moaned softly at the growing pain on his face and now noticed that the maternity dress he was wearing was ripped of to his hips, so now the others were surely able to see his underwear. He blushed at that thought, frightened of what the consequences could be.

"How far are you?" Yami asked, grinning again and staring towards the blonde's freezing, red ass. He couldn't deny that this sight was turning him on. Trey smiled, holding the knife tightly and staring from the boy's ass, to his rather small, but clear, breasts.

Ayase shivered and tried to sit up slowly but couldn't find the strength and fell back down on his back, closing his legs tightly. He took a deep breath.

"… N-nine days…" he said softly. Yami laughed out loud, and it didn't surprise Ayase that he did. The boy straightened his back, and now threw himself up, holding his abdomen tightly.

"You look more like you can give birth anytime soon…" Yami said, still laughing quietly.

"I hope you don't. I want enjoy your presence. Can people do it while being pregnant?" Trey asked. Both Yami and Ayase gave the man a shocked look.

"You're not going to do anything to her. You're fucking married to my girl." Yami said and Ayase felt slightly relieved. "Me, on the other hand. I have several reasons to hurt this girl in that way." Ayase's eyes widened in a shock. He tried to crawl further away from the men but felt how the chains held him where he was.

"Don't try to move, darling." Trey said, holding out the shiny knife. He knelt next to the boy, pressing the sharp point against his cheek.

"Don't hurt him!" Yami yelled, pushing the knife away, which left a cut in the boy's face and a drop of blood ran down his cheek. Ayase groaned fearfully, trying to hide away all his scared feelings and put up a brave face. All he wanted was to bring the child out safely and that included him.

"Idiot!" Yami said towards Trey and he stared towards Ayase again. His face had a look that made Ayase think of worry. But it slightly changed as he watched the blood run down the wound. He blinked his eyes a few times.

"Kami's can't bleed…" he said and he shook his head slowly. "What are you?" he asked and now it was clear that the man felt disgusted.

"You shouldn't care what she is!" Trey yelled. "You want to hurt that Kanou fellow, don't you? She is his lover, isn't she? Then enjoy her! Pregnant or not!" Ayase shook his head as the disgust slowly disappeared from Yami's face.

"Perhaps you're right. Hold her tightly." he said.

"N-no!" Ayase tried to crawl away, turning himself onto his hands and knees. He felt the cold floor against the skin of his knees but tried to ignore it. Suddenly Trey grabbed his leg, pulling him back and turning him onto his back again and threatening the boy with his knife.

"Don't you dare try that again." he whispered darkly as he pressed the knife against the boy's throat. Ayase trembled lightly, not daring to speak or move or do anything else unless grabbing the abdomen carrying the baby tightly. Trey smiled towards the blue eyes as they were overflowing with fear. As he licked the boy's nose slowly, Ayase let go a terrified sound.

Trey placed himself over the boy's hands, holding him tightly and not moving the knife an inch further. Ayase closed his eyes, feeling how his legs were shaking the cold away from him.

"D-don't…" he said as Yami now pushed his legs open and his hot and old hands were crawling under his underwear. Ayase's face turned bright red as he felt how a finger caressed his female part and when he felt how the shorts were pulled down he tried to close his legs again.

All the effort was a waste of time. Yami gave a shocked look at the boy's lower part. Noticing that he had both the genitals.

"This is not normal…" he said as he caressed the boy's length slowly. Ayase turned away, feeling disgusted at the touches the man gave him.

"Just shut up, Yami! Do it!" Trey yelled and Ayase heard the lust in his voice while he pressed the knife a bit further in the boy's skin.

"Uu…" the blonde moaned and Yami immediately told Trey to hold the knife a bit further. Trey smiled at that, placing his lips closer to the boy's ear and saying softly.

"I can't wait to hear you scream…" the blonde closed his eyes, feeling how another pain welled up in his belly and he prayed. He prayed for Kanou-san to come save him as soon as possible.

Kanou knocked on the door loudly, for the third time already when it was finally opened by a young lady. She had long red hair and freckles and her thick lips curled into a smile as she greeted the three strangers in front of her house.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Are you Kozaku Mai?" Kanou asked darkly, which made the girl's smile disappear. She nodded slowly.

"Yes…" she answered. Kanou smiled now, looking up in the girl's bright blue eyes. The girl backed off when she saw the red glow in the stranger's eyes. Kanou nodded clearly and in a flash his two employees grabbed the girl around her arms.

They pushed her against the wall, binding her arms together and putting a bag over her head. She screamed loudly under it and Kanou couldn't help but hit her against the head.

"Sir! You wouldn't hurt her!" Homare yelled as he looked towards his boss. Kanou gave him a furious look and the eldest of the two immediately noticed the bright red glow in his eyes.

"I don't feel pity." he said and he grinned widely before stretching his hand and pointing it towards the girl. "Take her to the car, now." the twins nodded and listened to their boss. Kanou took a deep breath, feeling how it became hard to control his Kotodama. The girl had the brightest eyes just like his angel. He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly and feeling how the thought of Ayase made his Kotodama disappear.

"Boss! We're ready." Misao yelled. Kanou turned to the voice, feeling how the cold wind blew against his face and through his hair.

"I'm coming." he replied and he quickly ran to the car.

Kanou pressed the girl against the car seat, removing the bag from her head. She stared towards him, tears overflowing in her eyes and the fear was readable everywhere on her body.

"What do you want…?" she asked sobbingly.

"I want your father… where is he?" Kanou asked. She stared toward the man in front of her and shook her head.

"I don't know… he went of this morning… with Trey." the tears ran down her face.

"Trey?" Kanou asked. "Who's Trey?"

The girl shook her head, turning away from Kanou. In another rage he turned her head back to him, feeling the Kotodama rise again.

"Listen, bitch! I don't have that much time. I've been wasting three hours finding you. Now you tell me where the fuck your father is or I swear to God, you'll suffer more then I expected you to."

"I don't know where he is… he left to do some business with Trey… my husband. This morning." she sobbed loudly. Kanou felt how the anger made tears well up in his eyes too. His Ayase was wherever her father was. His child was wherever Ayase was and his one and only clue was a dead end. It became too much. Again he thought of what could happen with his angel. Or better yet… angels and to his own and the twin's astonishment he let go of the girl's face and the Kotodama left his body once again.

The light blue eyes of the girl stared towards her captor and she noticed how an empty and sorrowful look appeared in his eyes.

"What did he do now?" she asked, feeling pity for her captor. Kanou looked up, staring towards the girl who, even after all she had been through up until now, gave an encouraging smile. Another tear escaped from her baby blue eyes as the smile widened and she placed her tied hands over Kanou's.

The dark eyes of Kanou stared back in hers and she pinched the warm and large hand of Kanou's slightly. Kanou shook his head. This girl reminded him so much of his lost boy. If only she had blonde hair he would for once have surely been crying.

"You're kidnapped and _still_ you're kind to me. You remind me of my boyfriend." he said. The girl kept smiling, not feeling any strangeness in the word 'boyfriend'.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your father has kidnapped my boy and that includes my child. And I have seven hours left to find them or they're dead." her face now turned into confusedness. Probably because she figured that this man had a pregnant boyfriend.

"You're the one who stole his money, aren't you?" she asked seriously.

"I don't call it stealing. I call it being clever." Kanou said, smiling.

"I don't blame you. I hate my dad and when he asked me to sign those documents one day I denied to. So he stole one of my personal documents and copied my autograph. I never heard of him after that until this morning. He needed my husband for something and I hate my husband just as much. My father forced me to marry him, he said that money wouldn't certainly be any problem if I married him. He was so wrong. My life sucks, but I can't let you kill my father 'cause even after all he did. He loves me."

"I'm not going to kill him, unless he hurts Ayase."

"Ayase's your… pregnant boyfriend?" she asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, sounds weird, I know. But it's hard to explain." Kanou replied.

"He's in this district." Mai said. Kanou stared towards her. "I bet he's only a few houses away from my place. He's been stalking me lately, so… I can take you to him. But I want something in return." she said. Kanou grinned.

"I like your stile. What do you want?" he said.

"I want you to kill Trey." she said darkly. "Just as painful as he killed our daughter." Kanou stared towards her as another tear appeared in the beautiful blue eyes and he pinched the girl's hand now.

"Trust me on this one. When a Kotodama gets angry, you better run." he said. The girl smiled now and Kanou released her hands.

"Drive." she said. "You'll be there in ten minutes."

Ayase stared towards the ceiling, shocked, scared and utterly disgusted. Shocked because he had found out what it felt like to cry and he didn't die. A Kami usually dies when he or she cries. They can only create liquid other then saliva only once and that's before they die. But he was still alive… not that he felt that much alive at all.

His legs trembled at the scared feeling, as he felt another liquid running down his thigh and was unable to guess whether it was blood or… another tear ran down his face as he thought of what just happened once again and he heard two voices in the far distance.

"Why can't I do him, ha? Mai will never find out!" Trey said.

"You shut it!" Yami said as he zipped up his pants. "You won't betray my daughter! You're lucky enough that you got married to her."

"Ah, screw you." Trey whispered, walking towards the boy and kneeling down next to him. He smiled widely as he forced the boy to look at him by pulling him up with his hair.

"Uu…" the boy groaned, feeling how sitting up made the liquid literally stream out of his body.

"Well aren't you lucky…" Trey said. "I would never be that kind to a gorgeous one like you."

"Trey! Stop it!" Yami yelled, pushing him away from Ayase and feeling slightly jealous at the thought that someone else touched the boy. Now that he had tasted the delicious insides of him he couldn't bare the thought that someone else also wanted to try that.

"What the hell's your problem?" Trey said as he stood back up, dropping the boy to the floor, which made the boy move a bit. As the two man grabbed each other and started a fight the blonde noticed that the whole back of his dress was wet. He groaned softly a as a cramp appeared inside of his abdomen and he grabbed onto it tightly."Ah…" he moaned as the cramp became slightly worse.

"Son of a…" Trey whispered as he spit out some blood and hit his father in law hard on the cheek.

"S-stop… Aww." Ayase tried, searching for some sort of help to stop this pain from getting any worse, but the two men did not notice him. Ayase cried again, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain. The fact that the entire back of his dress was wet and it wasn't semen or blood couldn't mean anything right. It was way to soon… he thought before crying out for help again.

And his wish was served.

The door opened with a loud sound and a foursome entered the room. Kanou first, quickly followed by the twins.

His dark eyes stared from the two man with a half crippled face to the boy behind them. His hands were tied by chains, just like his feet and the first thing he noticed was the red colour by his backside. In a quickly appearing anger he pushed the two men against the wall, one man carried by each hand. The red glow appeared quickly as he pinched his hands together while holding their throats.

"Let me help you finish this fight…" he whispered darkly.

"Sir!" one of the twins yelled and Kanou lowered his grip only to gave the one who created the sound a furious look.

"What?" he yelled.

"We don't have time. Ayase isn't only bleeding…" Mai said, who was now sitting next to the boy and Kanou stared at his angel as he groaned painfully. Mai smiled.

"He's giving birth. His water's broken." she said. Kanou's stared with an open mouth, dropping the two men to the floor and running towards his boy.

He held a small and delicate hand in both of his and pinched softly.

"Kuba, take care of these two." he said and the twins immediacy applied their master's request. "I want you to lock them up somewhere so I can handle them later."

Mai stared towards the man who clearly was worried. Kanou then looked up to her.

"I don't know what to do… take him away to hospital, will you do that for me?" Kanou asked. Mai nodded.

"I'll do what I can." she said. Kanou kissed Ayase's cheek softly and then carried him to the car in a hurry.

"Can you drive?" he asked the girl. She shook her head. Kanou cursed softly as the girl placed herself into the car and lay the blonde boy's head on her lap. He cried heavily, his eyes closed sharply and his voice only creating sounds of pain.

"Misao!" Kanou yelled, and the youngest of the twins quickly appeared out of the house.

"Take them to the nearest hospital, now…" he said. "And tell Ayase I'll be there as soon as I can." he added sorrowfully.

"Yes, sir." Misao replied an he hurried into the car, starting it and driving off.

He then felt how his Kotodama was rising more and more. It didn't stop. Every muscle in his body was screaming for a fight. His eyes turned the brightest red one could imagine and his hair turned as black as the night as he turned back to the house, his hand already stretched out to make the two men suffer as much as Ayase did.

He entered the room, where both men were tied up to a chair, a gun against both their temples, which was held by Homare. The twin of course backed of at the extreme Kotodama sight of his boss. Kanou held out both of his hands as he saw how the two men shrieked away in fear.

"Who did it?" he asked and both he and Kuba now also noticed the change of his voice. It turned even lower than it already was. Both the men were silenced.

"I'm ordering you to tell me who raped my boy…" again they both were silenced.

"Fine. Then prepare to suffer just as much as your daughters did." Kanou smiled at his own joke.

"Every little bone in your bodies…. I'm ordering them to break into tiny little pieces… your brains will became pure liquid and all of your muscles will burn like hell. Once me and my employee are out of here."

The two men looked terrified as Kanou knelt next to them.

"I can't wait to hear you scream." he whispered, staring towards Trey especially. Somehow, he knew that Trey had said that to his angel. Kanou then stood up, showing a sign to his employee to put away his guns and follow him outside of the house.

"I enjoyed it, Kanou-kun!" Yami yelled right before Kanou left the room. The man turned. "I bet his female part was still virgin." Yami smiled. Kanou smiled back.

"I knew it was you." Kanou said. "I just promised your daughter I'd make you both suffer." Yami stared towards Kanou with shock.

"And just to let you know, your granddaughter didn't die because she fell down the stairs of whatever lie you daughter told you… the man sitting next to you beat her to death." Yami looked towards Trey now.

"Like I said…" Kanou whispered with a grin. "You _will _suffer." and he then left the house for sure.

Walking next to his employee, he ordered him to halt a taxi, both followed by the horrible screams coming from the house.

Three cuts appeared in the man's face at once as the red glow disappeared from his eyes. As he stroke his sleeve to the back he noticed another cut in his lower arm. He smiled proudly. His mission succeeded.

"Boss. The taxi's here!" Homare yelled and Kanou now for the first time remembered his boy, who was giving birth to his baby at this very moment.

Ayase needed him. That was enough to make him hurry to the nearest hospital.

"Please let me be with him!" Mai said loudly.

"I'm sorry, only the father or family can be with her while giving birth." the nurse said back calmly.

"Please, I'm begging you. I promised the father to be there." she asked again but the woman again denied.

"You can watch from behind glass. I can't do anything else." and of course, Mai applied.

Misao waited exactly where he was as he dialled a number. Not from his brother, not from his boss. But from the boy's father. If his boss was busy taking care of those guys and he would disturb them, he would be dead, so he decided that the boy needed someone to look after him.

"Hello, this is Waki, how can I help?"

"Waki-san, Ayase's giving birth in Harajuku's main hospital. How fast can you get here?" but the line was already cut off before Waki could answer.

The blonde saw nurses all around him, placing needles in his arms which carried both water and blood through his body, but nowhere there was a Kanou to be seen. Nowhere.

Another woe appeared and the boy groaned loudly wanting a hand to pinch or someone next to him that would take care of him. His face was sticky because of the tears and he felt who the doctors placed his feet onto a higher part, spreading his legs wide open. He blushed deeply, feeling scared at the sight of only strangers looking at the place he wanted to hide more then anything.

"K-Kanou-san!" he screamed suddenly.

"Please, miss, be calm." a nurse now said, grabbing the boy's hand and pinching it. "Your husband's unable to get here now, but I'll be here all the time." she said. Ayase shook his head.

"I want Kanou…" he whispered. The nurse gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry." she said and she looked towards the doctor as the boy's face changed back into pure pain.

"No! Ah! Make it stop!" Ayase screamed feeling how his entire abdomen cramped together. The nurse gave the doctor a hopeful look.

"Not yet." he said. "He has only reached six inches of digestion, we have four more to go." the nurse felt how the boy pinched her hand hard and he begged for a release when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, letting go of the boy's hand and facing the man in front of her.

He had dark brown eyes, was about two feet longer then her and had three deep cuts in his cheeks which looked like they had to be taken care of soon.

"Can I help…?" she asked. Kanou smiled.

"I'm the father." he sighed. "Please let me hold his hand." the lady step aside, letting Kanou kneel next to his angel.

Ayase's blue eyes stared towards the man next to him.

"K-Kanou…" he said softly and he smiled weakly.

"It'll be fine. Just relax." Kanou replied, placing a kiss on the boy's hand.

"It's too soon…" Ayase said sobbingly.

"Don't think about that. It'll be fine." Kanou replied, stroking the sweaty blonde hairs of his boy.

"Ayase…" he then whispered and the boy looked towards him.

"…Yes…?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I was late." Ayase smiled kindly.

"Don't think about that." he imitated. "It'll be fine." he then closed his eyes and slightly breathed in and out as another woe appeared. Kanou felt his heart break at the sight in front of him. There was nothing he could do. The boy had to do it by himself.

"We have nine inches of digestion. You're lucky it's going fast." the nurse said towards the couple in front of her. Kanou smiled towards her.

"It's going to be a lively baby." Kanou replied.

"It is. Your wife's doing great." she said.

"You probably noticed that it's not really a girl." Kanou said with a grin.

"He's a boy originally." the woman said. "But I don't know whether to call him a boy or a girl." Kanou laughed a bit.

"He's my boy." he whispered so only Ayase could hear.

"Ten inches!" the doctor yelled. "We're ready." Kanou looked up from the blue eyes of Ayase.

"You heard that?" he asked the blonde and Ayase nodded, trembling heavily in the bed and pinching in Kanou's hand.

"Just push whenever the doctor tells you to. It'll be over soon now." Kanou said staring towards the nurses and doctors, who prepared for the big event.

"Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered and Kanou now looked towards the angel again. And never he had been in love like this. The boy looked exhausted, pale and had big bags under his eyes, but never had his face gleamed like this. The bright light was reflected in his big blue and teary eyes, his golden hairs were sweaty and hung against his face and his little delicate lips were curled into the most beautiful smile Kanou had ever seen.

"We'll be parents soon." he said and a tear ran down his cheek. Kanou smiled back, placing a kiss on the small lips and hoped everything would be fine when the boy suddenly let out another painful sound.

"Okay, you can push now!" the doctor said.

"Go on, Ayase, take a deep breath." Kanou said softly and Ayase did exactly what both men said before giving all he got and dropping back onto the bed.

"Very good… another." the doctor repeated. Ayase shook his head lightly before again giving everything within his power.

"This going really good. We can already see the head." a nurse said.

"This is the fastest birth I've ever been with…" another said.

"One more… just one more." the doctor said, full of disbelieve and again the blonde pushed, ignoring every terrible pain in his body and right before he dropped back onto the bed a loud crying sound was audible in the room. Both Ayase and Kanou turned their heads towards a nurse who was holding the baby preciously in her arms. Another asked Kanou whether he wanted to cut the navel cord but Kanou simply couldn't reply. He just stared towards the baby.

The nurse put a towel around the little child and placed it into Ayase's arms.

"It's a girl." the nurse said and she smiled towards the small blonde boy who was holding the crying child tightly with the cutest smile Kanou could ever imagine.

"Congratulations." someone said, but Kanou didn't pay attention to them. Only to the two angels in front of him. He step closer, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched Ayase kissing the forehead of their little girl.

And he cried. He felt how tear ran down his face at the sight in front of him. It were his child and his Ayase, together. Ayase then looked up from the baby towards his master, who clearly was crying. He never imagined the Kotodama user looking like that but the sight did seem appealing.

"We'll leave you." the nurses said, leaving the already cleaned room.

"You want to hold her, Kanou-san?" Ayase asked. Kanou nodded slowly, unable to say anything. Ayase smiled at the sight and placed the little girl in the other's arms. She immediately settled down in Kanou's arms. She had blonde hair, just like her mother and now yawned loudly before snuggling closer in her father's warmth.

"Were parents, Kanou-san." Ayase said and Kanou looked towards Ayase while the boy wiped away his master's tears.

"Lets call her 'Hoshiko', Kanou… just like a star, but then smaller." Ayase smiled towards the man.

"Yes, I like that." Kanou now replied, his voice trembling a bit because of his crying.

Ayase giggled softly and then lay back down. Just as tired as the little girl was.

"I'm exhausted." Ayase said.

"I'll take care of her… I'll be here all the time." Kanou said and Ayase turned towards him.

"I know you will." he whispered back when a nurse re-entered the room.

"I'm here to change the sheets, to help you and to clean up the… lets just say, the rest." she smiled towards the couple with the newly born child.

"She's one gorgeous thing, isn't she?" she said. Kanou smiled towards her and Ayase nodded briefly.

"She is…" he whispered and he stared into the dark eyes of his master.

"Well, congratulations, both of you." the nurse said, but neither Kanou nor Ayase listened as they were carried away by each other. Never had they been so happy. This was perfect. Kanou, Ayase and Hoshiko. It sounded perfect. They had a child. Finally.

* * *

So, how do you like the name 'Hoshiko'? It literally means: child of the stars. I thought it'd fit in the story. :)  
I really love the idea of Kanou and Ayase having a baby and I hope I described the birth scene good enough...

Please tell me what you think!

Please review!

Love ya! ~


	8. After the Pain

Here's my last chapter of 'The Life of a Kami-sama'!

But, don't worry. My next story: 'The Daugher of a Kami-sama' will be coming next! It will of course be about Ayase, Kanou and their little girl Hoshiko. But so far, I still have to figure out what will happen. So I must ask you to be patient.

I also say thank you to all my reviewers who were so faithfull of me. I really thank you.  
And I also hope that you will keep review to my stories. (The Daughter of a Kami-sama will contain more smut... I'll do my best. :D)

**Reviewreplies: **

**SeekerHeart: **Thank you so much for your review. And also for having faith in me. I really needed a little more feedback... :) *hugs you* Please review more! ~

**Kichou: **You've been faithful to my story 'till the end. Thank you for that. Please also review 'The Daughter of a Kami-sama'. I'd be really grateful if you did. I also thought it was too bad that Ayase had to suffer before giving birth. But it was in my head for a long time so I had to write it! I'm glad you liked the chapter! *hands you flowers and gives an applause* I hope to hear more from you!

**Akira-san: **You're a new reviewer to my story! And you're also the first to mention something about the name 'Hoshiko'. I'm really glad you like it and thank you for a nice review. I appreciate it. I also like Mpregs! That's why I wrote this story. And I didn't make it dramatic. ;) Please review to my sequel story too! *bows gratefully*

Please enjoy this chapter!

Itadakimasu!

The angel turned in his sleep, feeling how the slight ache in his back became worse when he moved his body. He fluttered his big blue eyes open, unable to stay asleep. As he tried to place himself a little straight in the bed, he realised he was unable to and placed himself back down, staring towards the ceiling.

* * *

And suddenly he recalled everything. He was a mother, wasn't he? Of this beautiful baby-girl! A wide smile appeared on his face as he giggled softly. He wanted to hold her, now! He turned his head to his left, noticing the little plastic cradle next to his bed, which clearly contained a little blue blanket, but no baby.

Immediately his heart skipped a beat. Where was Hoshiko? As his heart started to race he turned to his other side, feeling another painful stab in his backside, releasing a soft scream while closing his eyes.

Something next to his bed moved, he could hear it. He reopened his eyes and recognized the tall figure of his master, sleeping in a chair next to him. His face lay onto his hand, which was carried by his arm that stood in a 90 degrees corner. His dark brown eyes weren't noticeable and his small lips were slightly spread apart, to let his breathing come through fully.

The blonde smiled at the sight. For once in his life the first thing he thought about wasn't his master, it was his child, and somehow that bothered him. He only wanted to know where Hoshiko was. He took a deep breath before slowly moving towards Kanou and pressed his hand against the nearest part of the man, which was his knee.

Kanou moved a little, replacing his hand, munching as he always did, but did not open his eyes. Ayase sighed deeply, giving another push, a little harder.

"Kanou-san…" he said softly and now the man opened his eyes, placing his hand away from his head. He groaned softly, peering through his still small eyes, straight towards the blue ones. He fluttered them a few times before realising what was going on.

"Ayase?" he whispered and he yawned widely, quickly placing his hand in front of his mouth before smiling kindly.

"I'm glad you're up." he continued. "How are you feeling?" Ayase smiled kindly towards Kanou.

"My back hurts a bit, but I'm guessing that's normal… where's the baby?" the blonde replied. Eager to see his child.

Kanou stared towards the cradle, noticing that the child indeed wasn't in the right place anymore. He blinked a few times and suddenly smiled kindly towards his boy.

"She's with Someya, I guess." he said. Ayase looked towards his master. "You remember the nurse arriving last night? Doing the last cleans?" Kanou asked. The blonde nodded.

"Well, right after, when she left, you fell asleep and Waki arrived with the whole crew. Someya and Mai took Hoshiko."

"Mai? Who's Mai?" the blonde asked.

"She's the girl who joined you to the hospital. Remember her? Red haired, blue eyed,…"

"Ah! Yes! The nice lady who calmed me down." Ayase smiled when he remembered the girl and her smile. "But, who is she exactly? Why was she with you?" Kanou sighed deeply.

"That doesn't matter. She helped me to save you, that's all you have to know." the dark brown eyes smiled kindly and he reached out to hold the blonde's hand.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine. I just want to see my daughter." the boy answered. Which made the other smile widely as he approached to kiss the boy softly on the lips, when the door suddenly opened.

"You're up!" Waki screamed, running towards his son in a hurry and pushing Kanou aside, grabbing the hand the other kotodama user first held. He was quickly followed by Gion, who held his Kami closely, who on his turn carried a child in his arms.

"How are you feeling? Not too tired?" Waki asked. "Isn't Kanou-kun forcing himself on you?" Kanou's eyes widened at the last question, like he'd tired Ayase even more now… he just gave birth to their child! The man coughed softly.

"I'm fine, and Kanou-san's really kind to me." Ayase stared from Kanou to Someya, who tightly held his daughter.

"Hi, Aya-chan." Someya said, smiling towards her younger 'brother'. "She's beautiful… I'm proud of you." she said and then turned her attention to Kanou.

"Both of you…" she continued. Gion released her, taking over the little girl and walking towards Ayase to hand her over. Ayase sat up really slowly, feeling how another sting filled his back, but he didn't care as he saw the little girl in his arms.

Her blonde hair was covered by a little pink cap made of wool, and a little flower sewed on the side. The little girl seemed to notice that she was with her mother because she tried to open her eyes a bit and Ayase was able to notice the dark brown colour.

"W-where did the cap come from?" he asked kindly.

"I bought it." A young voice said and Yamato entered the room, a little blush on his cheeks, and quickly followed by Yamaguchi who carried his laptop under his arm.

"I thought it'd look cute on a girl." he said. Ayase smiled and thanked the other boy kindly when the girl suddenly started to cry loudly.

Ayase stared from the girl to Kanou, who stared back in a shock. Both of them would never had guessed that such a small thing could cry that loudly.

"She's hungry, I guess." Yamaguchi said seriously and he looked towards the crying baby. Ayase looked up suddenly, softly soothing the little child in his arms and blushing lightly as he realised how they could reduce the child's hunger.

Kanou smiled towards Ayase, grinning and he chuckled softly. Someya smiled too.

"Maybe we should leave them for a minute, giving them some privacy. They've never done this before." she said. Gion smiled.

"I agree, I don't really don't want to see this." Yamato smiled along, pushing his Kami outside and he was followed by the rest, which left the boy, his master and their daughter alone.

"Go on." Kanou said. "You should lift up your shirt, I guess." he grinned widely and Ayase blushed before turning to his daughter, opening his first few buttons and placing his little girl in front of his small breast. The girl didn't need any clues and placed her tiny mouth over the boy's nipple, drinking the milk hungrily.

The blonde smiled at the sight.

Not only was he able to create liquid other then saliva without dying, it also felt good, like a great pressure was released from his body. The girls tiny fingers surrounded the space around her mouth and she gave an instinctive and soft push, which made the milk literally flow in her mouth.

Ayase smiled at the sight of his greedy baby-girl. This was the first living creature he actually held that _belonged _to him. He was the only one that could say: 'I'm this little girl's mother.' and nobody could take her away from him. Ayase released a little sigh, along with a short cute laugh.

Kanou stared at his two family members and never thought Ayase had looked any happier. He even looked happier then when he had found out he had become a human being. The little girl greedily gulped in the milk, releasing sighs in between the gulps and sometimes munching a bit in between.

Kanou smiled too. For once in his live he felt like the happiest human being alive without having to do anything that was sexually related.

Ayase looked up from the little one as she stopped drinking and now her little tongue passed by her lips a few times as to not let go a single drop of milk get to waste.

Kanou looked at him, smiling and his cheeks blushing just the slightest bit. Ayase smiled too, taking a deep breath while the little girl crawled closer to his body warmth, her little pink hat covering her slightly blond head.

"This is our daughter, Kanou-san." he said. "We're parents."

The eldest of the two looked up from his daughter, in the other blonde's eyes. Ayase smiled towards him, while closing the buttons of his shirt.

"We are." Kanou replied and he smiled kindly when a knock came onto the door. Hoshiko crawled closer to her mother when Ayase slightly moved while turning to the door and Kanou turned his head and permitted the person behind the door to come in.

Her long red hair was in a braid and her bright blue eyes looked doubtful into the room. Kanou smiled when he saw Mai again. She actually saved the blonde by taking him here. If he wouldn't have taken Mai along with him, Ayase would not have been able to reach the hospital in time.

"Are you show able, the blonde man in kimono told me that you were feeding the baby." her freckle covered face blushed fiercely as she asked the question. Ayase stared towards Kanou, not being able to remember who the girl was.

"Yes, come in." Kanou said and the girl took a careful step into the room. She smiled towards the two blonde's in bed.

"Hi there, Ayase." she said. "I'm glad you're okay." Ayase smiled in response, still holding his daughter tightly.

"Ayase, this is Mai. She took you to the hospital, can you remember?" Kanou asked. The blonde smiled widely now.

"Yes I do! Thank you for that." he said softly.

"You're welcome. Anyway my dad deserved what he got. So did Trey… congratulations on having a… daughter." she said with a faint smile.

"Thank you." Ayase replied.

"I came her to thank you, Kanou." she said and turned away from the little baby-girl and mother quickly. "I finally got my revenge. Not that it'll give me my daughter back… but thank you."

Kanou smiled towards her and nodded in a reply.

"You know, I've got to go. Not that I don't want to stay but… seeing a baby girl makes me feel…" she shook her head before finishing the sentence and Ayase could sense that she was about to cry.

She turned away violently and walked herself towards the door quickly. When she opened the door and ran into the hallway Kanou stood up, following her, and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait a second." he said. The girl turned around, a tear running down her cheek. Kanou pulled back his arm quickly as he looked away from the girl. The blue eyes looked exactly like Ayase's when she cried. It was just like in the car. He coughed lightly and took a deep breathe before looking back towards her.

"I just want to say that… you don't have to pay me back. I've killed your father against your will but… I couldn't control myself. When my kotodama rises I just…" the girl placed her finger on Kanou's lips and again smiled.

"I told you… I don't mind. When you got here, in the hospital, while Ayase was giving birth I went home." she swallowed deeply and took a deep breath. "I found out that… dad helped Trey with killing my girl." another tear ran down her cheek. Kanou stared towards her, not able to figure out what to say or do.

"I'm sorry." he decided to utter. Mai smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just can't stay." she said softly. Kanou nodded.

"Maybe my employees can take you home." he said. The red haired looked up.

"They already went back to the company. They figured someone had to run it." she smiled now. Kanou smiled back, that's exactly how he trained them.

"Okay then. Take care."

"I will." she turned away slowly and walked further down the hallway, straight to the elevator and when she left Kanou's sight he decided to return to his two angels.

"How is she?" Ayase asked when Kanou re-entered the room.

"She's fine, don't you worry." he said as he placed himself onto the corner of Ayase's bad and placed his hand on the boy's lap. Ayase held his daughter closely and softly rocked himself from left to right.

"What about you?" Ayase asked. Kanou stared in the blue eyes.

"Me?" he asked stunned and he smiled.

"Well…" Ayase gave Kanou a strange look. A look he hadn't seen before in the big sapphire orbs. "You followed her so quickly. I just figured… you were really worried about her." his voice sounded gloomy and he mumbled the words softly.

"I'm fine." Kanou said and he smiled kindly, unable to figure out what the blonde's problem was as he rocked the girl a bit faster.

Hoshiko let out a little sound as she yawned and again her eyes quickly opened a little and then closed again. She stretched out her little hand towards her father and Kanou placed his large finger next to it so the little fingers now surrounded his.

Both the parents smiled at the sight. The girl seemed to calm down now she knew both her parents were close to her and she decided to go to sleep.

"You know, Ayase…" Kanou started and the blonde looked up towards his master.

"I think I want her to have godparents." he proceeded. Ayase stared in the dark brown eyes, which were so similar to his daughter's. He smiled.

"Who did you have in mind?" he asked softly.

"I don't know yet." Kanou replied as he pulled his finger back now the girl didn't hold it anymore, since she was in a deep sleep. "I just know I want her to." Kanou looked back in the other's eyes.

"I like the idea." Ayase said. "I'd like Someya to be the godmother." he decided. Kanou smiled at the thought. Someya had grown fond of him, she started to like him even. That's what Kanou had noticed at least.

"Yeah, I don't mind that." he said and he coughed lightly as he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He knew that Ayase loved Gion. That he would certainly want Gion to be the godfather. And he himself didn't really hate Gion anymore but they weren't friends either. He took a deep breath.

"Lets make Gion the godfather." he said in one breath. Ayase looked up in a shock. "Don't ask me why." he said quickly. Ayase smiled widely.

"Thank you Kanou-san!" he said and he pressed his lips onto the man's cheek. The elder of the two smiled, while Ayase placed his head against his arm and he pressed his lips on top of the angel's head. He had both his angels in his reach. And if this would make the eldest happy, then he didn't mind at all.

~ A week later ~

The blonde was used of waking up and staring towards his daughter by now. When that happened he felt like the most lucky person in the world. Hoshiko now looked like a normal baby, in the small baby clothes and the comforter in her mouth. She now wore a little yellow dress, with a white little belt around her middle, forming a beautiful bow on her tummy with a red rose sewed to it. Her legs were covered by a little white legging.

Ayase giggled at the sight. She was so cute. He did have to admit that when she cried, for whatever reason possible, he didn't think of her as cute anymore. And changing diapers wasn't his most favourite job either. The door of his room opened and Kanou came walking in, which reminded him, Kanou didn't mind it at all when he had to change diapers. But that was mostly because he always asked Ayase to help him and the blonde ended up doing all the work while the other simply watched.

"You ready to go?" he asked as the blonde turned towards him. He nodded towards the man and smiled.

"I'm ready." he said and he turned back to his girl. The comforter was black and moved quickly in her mouth. The blonde smiled again and then sat up. He stretched himself before walking out of bed to the bathroom.

"I'll get dressed. You get Hoshiko ready to go." he said. Kanou replied with a nod and walked to the cradle where his daughter lay in.

"That's why we're here to help!" Someya said as she walked in with Gion.

"That's why _you're_ here to help…" Gion corrected her. "I'm afraid I'd hurt her when I put her into that thing." he said. And he nodded towards the pram.

"That _thing_ is called a pram." Someya said. "And you as the godfather shouldn't be scared to hold your goddaughter."

Kanou held his daughter in his arms and sighed at the godparents having a discussion about Hoshiko. _Again. _Hoshiko on the other hand laughed softly when she saw her father's annoyed face. Kanou looked down to his girl and winked, knowing that the little creature wouldn't know what it meant.

He walked her to the pram and placed her softly into the soft cushion, when Ayase stood next to him. Ayase smiled widely when he noticed how careful Kanou was and Kanou smiled back while covering the little girl under a blanket.

"What?" he asked, while Someya took the pram in her hands and pushed it out of the room, followed by Gion who carried Ayase's bags.

"Nothing…" the blonde whispered while Kanou put his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I'm glad we're going home." he added a little later when they walked out of the room.

"So am I. I've missed you." Kanou replied. Ayase shook his head.

"You've been here every day!" he said and he looked up in the brown eyes.

"Well, yes. But not at night. And then I feel lonely. And worried. About you and Hoshiko." Kanou replied quickly. Ayase giggled softly, following the godparents quickly as to not lose his girl out of sight.

"I've missed you too then." he said. Kanou grinned and pinched the other's shoulder softly. To be honest, he was excited about this new change of things. Hoshiko had never been home. He had never lived with more then two people in his apartment and this was irreversible. He took a deep breath and sighed. But he did want this. He really did. He wanted to be home with his little family. Forever. He smiled at the thought. This wouldn't be forever. Hoshiko would eventually grow up. But that would take a long time. Right now he could enjoy having his girl around and watch her grow. And he was sure that Ayase thought about it in the exact same way.

His Kami and his daughter. That was what he would live for from now on.

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. There wasn't really much story in this last chapter, but that's because I decided to write another story that will be about Hoshiko growing up and her parents of course. ;)

**_Please review. _**


End file.
